el sol y la luna
by dantesolis1009
Summary: Hinata es una princesa del la nacion de la llama y sobrina lejana de tsunade senju que es la emperatriz de la nacon del fuego, ella esta enferma y requiere que su sobrina vieje a su castillo, en el viaje es atacada por un asesino y salvada por un joven de ojos gentiles del cual se enamora ¿podra florecer su amor sin dificultad?
1. Chapter 1 el demonio de ojos gentiles

**la historia del sol y la luna**

 **capítulo 1: el demonio de ojos gentiles**

 **que es el mundo sino la forma de los hombres que lo componen y las decisiones que se toman en el día a día.**

 **en este mundo hay muchas clases de personas; aquellas que gobiernan y las que son gobernadas, las que gobierna en ocasiones abusan de su poder y ahí otras que no lo hacen y gobiernan con gran sabiduría y justicia**

 **el gran reino de la llama es extenso y es alíado dela nación del fuego; el reino de la llama es gobernado por el clan hyuga que lo gobierna con sabiduría y justicia durante siglos lo an echo de esta forma y el pueblo siempre a sido feliz por el buen gobierno.**

 **un día la princesa hinata tuvo que viajar a la nación del fuego para atender a su tía leide tsunade que es la emperatriz de la nación del fuego.**

 **en el palacio de la familia hyuga se respira un poco de incertidumbre ya que es la primera vez que la hija mayor sale de palacio ya que esta es una visita muy importante para la familia .**

— **buenos días hija**

– **buenos días padre**

 **decía hinata mientras se arrodillaba inclinaba la cabeza asta tocar con la frente el suelo. esto lo asía con delicadeza y una gracia que sólo las grullas posen**

 **leidie hinata era tan hermosa como una noche clara de verano con luna llena. sus ojos dos perlas y su cabello de color negro azulado como la noche y una piel tan tersa como la seda y tan clara como la porcelana.**

– **¿dime padre en que te puedo servir ?**

 **-quería hija necesito que a gasa un viaje a la nación del fuego a visitar a tu tía.**

 **\- ¿mi tía no se encuentra bien de Salud?**

 **-no,al parecer se a enfermado gravemente y necesita cuidados y por ello quiero enviarte a ti a que atiendas los asuntos de gobierno en lo que tu tía se recupera.**

 **-si ese es el deseo de mi padre yo iré con gusto hacer la encomienda que me encargas.**

 **lord hiashi era un hombre serio y orgullosos de ojos color perla pero de un tono diferente a los de su hija y de presencia imponente de cabello castaño obscuro.**

 **en la alcoba de leidie hinata se preparaba todo para su viaje y estadía de hinata el la nación del fuego, Lash damas que acompañarian a hinata serían dos ten ten e ino quienes habían crecido con ella y al pasos de los años se hicieron grandes amigas a pesar del su posición.**

 **-hinata ¿estas seguras de hir ala nación del fuego?**

 **-claro que si ten ten será la primera ves que saldré del palacio de la luna,nunca e salido de estas murallas y será divertido y también ustedes me acompañarán.**

 **-puede que te encuentres con algún chico guapo en el camino jejejeje, y de buen ver.**

 **-ino no digas esas cosas sabes que cuando sea tiempo de casarme mi padre designará aún noble del reino o un príncipe de alguna de las Naciones aliadas para que sea mi esposo para una fuerte alianza. ese es el destino de una princesa.**

 **lo último lo dijo con cierta amargura y una poca de envidia asia sus amigas ya que ellas si podrían casar por amor,**

 **la hora de la partida llegó y se despidió de sus padres y hermana hanabi. el camino empezó con tranquilidad.**

 **hinata se maravilló con todas esas nuevas cosas que estában revelandose al paso de la caravana ella iva en su palanquín acompañada de ino y ten ten.**

 **junto a ellas una guardia compuesta de 20 hombres dirigidos por el comandante azuma un gran Guerrero con gran habilidad y de suma confianza de lord hiashi. era un hombre alto y fornido. Cualquiera diría que no era experimentado en las artes del combate, pero era más de lo que a simple vista aparentaba.**

 **-hinata Sama tomaremos un descanso si desea salir a estirar las piernas.**

 **-gracias comandante azuma**

 **el lugar que escogió azuma era al lado de un pequeño río rodeado de sauces y pinos, algo que dejó maravilladas a hinata y compañía.**

 **-comandante azuma. ¿podemos tomar el té bajo esos sauces que está a la orilla del río? por favor.**

 **-cómo usted desee hinata Sama.**

 **las chicas se sentaron a tomar plácidamente el té bajo el cobijo del sauce que**

 **proporcionaba una sombra fresca pues el día era muy caluroso; las jóvenes estaban disfrutando de ese momento cundo uno de los guardias se acercó para llenar unos cubos con agua para los caballos que estaban sedientos. En ese momento ino algo curiosa se acerca;**

 **-disculpa. ¿tienes un momento?**

 **-si claro ¿en qué puedo servirle señorita?**

 **-¿sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar al Palacio de nación del fuego?**

 **-claro que si señorita, la ruta que diseñó el comandante**

 **azuma tan sólo nos tomará de cuatro a cinco días aproximadamente.**

 **-muchas gracia por su gentileza.**

 **ino regreso al lado ten ten y de hinata y les contó lo que le pregunto al Guardia.**

 **ten ten-ino que facilidad tienes para poder hablar con los hombres**

 **ino- claro que sí, sino como crees que encontrare novio. O ¿acaso crees que alguno se acercara hablar con NOSOTRAS? no verdad.**

 **hinata -chicas no comenten eso por favor es vergonzoso yo no sé nada de esas cosas ya que sólo. Puedo esperar a que mi padre escoja a un marido para mí.**

 **ino- hinata no te pongas así disculparme por mi comentario no pensé**

 **ten ten - vamos chicas ya no se alteren ni depriman pronto estaremos en la nación del fuego.**

 **ya había llegado la hora de ponerse en marcha de nuevo y toda la tarde hinata estuvo pensando que si tan sólo fuera una chica común y corriente no tendría que esperar a que su padre recogiera un esposo para ella ya que este podría ser un hombre viejo y feo.**

 **el comandante azuma se acercó de nuevo**

 **-ya casi anochece llegaremos a una pequeña villa en la cual nos alojaremos esta noche para poder proseguir temprano en la mañana.**

 **hinata dio su aprobación ya que igualmente quería descansar pues el día había sido largo y cansado. ya en su habitación ella tenía una vista espléndida del atardecer.**

 **la luz que bañaba el valle lucía un hermoso color naranja sobre los verdes pinos y cristalinas aguas del río. hinata empezó a recordar las cosas y gente que había observado durante el largo viaje, pensaba que el castillo que alguna vez lo veía inmenso ya le parecía diminuto con los campos verdes, los cultivos de arroz, los imponentes bosques, los cristalinos ríos y lagos las majestuosas montañas, todo eso era totalmente nuevo para ella y de repente quiso sólo estar viajando y conocer el mundo.**

 **la noche comenzó a caer y los preparativos de la cena ya estaban echos, hinata y compañía bajaron para cenar en compañía del comandante azuma y un par de sus soldados ambos JÓVENES.**

 **ya acabada la cena hinata y sus doncellas se dirigieron a tomar un baño en las aguas termales donde ellas podía platicar libremente sin restricciones de etiqueta pues eran amigas a pesar de sus condición de princesa y doncellas.**

 **ya en su habitación hinata sólo pensaba en cómo sería su tía ya que sólo la había visto una o dos veces en su infancia no la recordaba bien sólo recordó que tenía un cabello de color rubio cenizo y de piel blanca y de ojos color Abella tan brillantes como el ÁMBAR.**

 **se acostó con los pensamientos de que pronto estaría en el castillo de jade y que tendría que atender asuntos de suma importancia para los cuales ella había estudiado.**

 **la noche era apacible pero la neblina cubría la pequeña villa con malos augurios y la muerte oculta en las sombras ya que un grupo de asesinos se dirigía a la posada para poner fin a la vida de hinata ya que con su muerte podrían iniciar una guerra que destruirá la nación del fuego y causaría la enemistad de la nación de la llama.**

 **el encargado de esta tarea era zabuza momochi un legendario asesino capaz de hacerlo en cualquier circunstancia.**

 **zabuza se dirigía así su objetivo con tal cautela que no asía ningún sonido en la quietud de la noche cada paso era silencioso más que el de un gato. En el camino ya había matado a unos cuanto guardias y otros serían asesinados por sus subordinados.**

 **hinata tenía un presentimiento en sus sueños pues de alegres se empezaron a poner turbios, en ellos veía a un demonio queriendo hacerle daño. cuando el sueño la despertó vio a un hombre frente a ella, esto le helo la sangre casi al punto de desmayar noto que la figura tenía el rostro de un zorro blanco y en su mano derecha una catana y en la izquierda un kuna pensó que sería su fin pues el demonio de su sueño estaba frente de ella el miedo la invadió rápidamente cuando esta figura se abalanzó asía ella.**

 **el momento era demasiado lento para percibir lo que en realidad pasaba ese hombre al que ella tenía enfrente no venía hacerle daño si no a protegerla.**

 **en un instante en la cubrió del golpe de otra catana más pesada. ella sorprendida ya que el golpe mortal no venía de enfrente si no de atrás el hombre que la protegía era de complexión delgada pero con físico atlético ella no entienda lo que pasaba sólo vio a las dos figuras forcejear, en un momento las dos figuras sostenían una lucha sin cuartel ella había salido de su habitación corrido así la habitación de sus doncellas que estaba aún costado ellas ya se habían despertado por el ruido de las espadas y gritos de lucha. De pronto los dos atravesaron el delgado muro y entraron a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba n las jóvenes.**

– **¡así que tu eres el zorro demonio que viene a protegerle a la princesa!**

 **\- valla así que el demonio de la niebla me conoce**

 **\- tus logros te preceden muchacho veamos que tienes**

 **ambos hombres parecían bestias furiosas el más alto con ojos negros y afilados como navajas estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final al otro hombre cuando sintió un punzón en su costado derecho; un golpe lo sacó de si y enseguida empezó a brotar sangre ya qué el golpe era un kunai y lo cual el chico de la máscara aprovechó para darle otro golpe con su catana el cual hizo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía callando asía tras, de un rápido movimiento el chico se levantó y se dirigió así el hombre que estaba aturdido por el dolor y con su catana puso fin a su contrario cortando su cabeza de un sólo tajo,**

 **ante tal escena las chicas gritaron de miedo pero nadie acudió; se percataron de que algo malo pasaba. en ese momento el joven que estaba frente a ellas se arrodilló ante hinata y se presentó como un shinobi de la nación del fuego que había sido enviado por leide tsunade para su protección pues ella sabía que podía ser blanco de un atentado, algo increíble para las chicas,**

 **cuando él las guiaba al exterior se dieron cuenta que no sólo en sus habitaciones hubo lucha sino en toda la posada casi todos los guardias que las acompañaban habían muerto se percataron de cuatro enmascarados más los cuales atendían a los dos heridos que quedaban y apilando los cuerpos de los guardias y asesinos una escena escalofriante y traumática.**

 **azuma era de los sobre vivientes y al ver a lidie hinata se levantó a ver como estaba ella a pasear de sus heridas. hinata se sintió aliviada al ver ah azuma con vida,**

 **-leide HINATA ¿SE encuentra BIEN?**

 **-si comandante, estamos bien gracias a chico de allá él me salvo esta noche de morir.**

 **-me alegro mucho de eso, nos sorprendieron con la guardia baja y perdí a casi todos mis hombres, disculpe leide hinata mi descuido**

 **-no se preocupe comandante lamentó claro la muerte de sus hombres pues no tenía que haber ocurrido así eran buenos soldados y me entristece lo que ha pasado.**

 **de pronto uno de los hombres enmascarados se les acercó y se presentó**

 **-leide hinata yo soy el capitán de estos hombres fuimos enviados por leide tsunade a protegerle de loa peligros que pudieran aparecer.**

 **\- gracias capitán estoy agradecida por su ayuda sin ustedes pude haber muerto esta noche**

 **-disculpe mi brusquedad por decir esto pero tendremos que marcharnos de inmediato, esos dos hombres la escoltaran el resto del camino.**

 **hinata vio que uno de sus nuevos escoltas era el chico que la salvó con la tenue luz pudo ver los ojos debajo de la máscara de zorro; eran de un azul tan claros como el cielo y tan tranquilos como un lago en ellos se reflejaba gentileza y paz.**

 **esto hizo que el corazón de hinata latiera más rápido y más fuerte aún no veía su rostro y algo le decía que él era esa persona tan especial que debía permanecer en su vida**


	2. Chapter 2 acercamiento al corazon

_el sol y la luna_

 _capítulo 2: acercamiento al corazón_

 _El corazón de hinata jamás había latido tan rápido en su vida, no podía explicar lo que le sucedía parecía que le saldría del pecho._

 _Al momento de ponerse en marcha hinata vio que dos de los cinco hombres enviados por su tía cambiaron sus atuendos negros y de chaleco gris por unos más sencillos y quitándose las máscara. Que sorpresa para la chica que el hombre que le salvo la vida era un chico de tés bronceada, cabellos de color rubio como si fuera el sol y sus ojos el cielo cálido de una mañana de abril._

 _Para ella era un hombre muy atractivo como si él fuera irreal o echo por los mismos dioses, la chica se ruborizo de inmediato bajando la mirada para que éste no notará sus mejillas algo rojizas_

 _El Otro chico de tés morena pero de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Al igual que el otro chico era atractivo pero no impresionó a hinata._

 _Mientras a ino y tenten si se impresionaron al verlo._

 _Pero a él les era indiferente las dos chicas. Sólo pensaba en concluir su misión y regresar a casa de inmediato._

 _Las dos chicas se percataron de que hinata estaba perdida en el chico rubio de gentil mirada y pensaron en algo que de momento para ellas sería una broma._

 _Ino - hinata ¿verdad que es guapo el chico rubio?; hinata se ruborizo tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse._

 _A lo que tenten dijo a ino qué la dejará de molestar, ino soltó una risa ligera._

 _Tenten igual empezó a reír pues era la primera vez que veía a hinata roja como un tomate lo cual la hacía ver muy tierna, el comandante azuma se acercó al palanquín para explicar que los planes habían cambiado y que tomarían otra ruta_

 _\- hinata Sama el líder de los shinobi me ha pedido que cambiemos la ruta por una más segura, la cual ellos conocen muy bien y pasaremos unos días en su aldea bajo el cuidado del hokage._

 _\- me parece prudente capitán azuma ya que gracias a ellos estamos vivos y si consideran cambios para el viaje y conocen la ruta mejor que nosotros estaremos a salvo._

 _Mientras recordaba lo que pasó en la posada._

 _\- los dos que la cuidaran durante el viaje serán estos dos shinobi ambos se descubrieron los rostros uno tenía una máscara de zorro el cual le salvo la vida y el otro la de un gato montés._

 _(El chico de la máscara de zorro para ella era el más guapo y encantador que ella allá visto. su corazón dio un brinco; para ella era una sensación totalmente nueva y muy fuerte.)_

 _\- él es naruto en la cuidara junto a su compañero sasuke._

 _Naruto - no tiene que temer hinata Sama nosotros la cuidaremos en este viaje._

 _\- gra- gracias naruto kun_

 _En sus mejillas se notaba un tono rojizo muy lindo, el chico prestó sumo interés en ese momento a hinata pensando que tal vez tenía algo de fiebre, puso su mano instintivamente en su frente._

 _\- se encuentra bien hinata Sama_

 _Este acto hizo que ella se pusiera más roja que antes._

 _\- s- si me encuentro bien_

 _Al momento el chico se dio cuenta de su acción y se disculpó poniendo algo de color en sus mejillas también y arrodillándose y agachado enfrente de ella, pensó que era imprudente su acción con alguien de la familia real._

 _Hinata le pidió que se levantará y el rubio lo hizo de inmediato_

 _\- no te preocupes naruto kun, no me molesta lo que hiciste, pus te preocupa mi salud y eso me alaga mucho._

 _\- en verdad disculpe hinata Sama mi insolencia._

 _Tenten - ¿en qué piensas hinata? te veo un poco distraída,_

 _Ino - si hinata dinos que es lo que te tiene tan distraída_

 _Hinata - nada chicas son imaginaciones suyas._

 _Ino - a mí no me engañas amiga conozco esos ojos que tienes_

 _Hinata - ¿he? n- no sé de qué hablas_

 _Tenten -¿por qué lo dices ino?_

 _Ino – ¡ha por cómo se ven su lindos ojos perla!_

 _Hinata - en verdad no sé de qué hablas ino_

 _Tenten -¡ha ya entiendo!, ha hinata le llegó ese momento de la vida, ¿verdad ino?_

 _Ino - así es el momento en el que nuestra pequeña hinata se ¡enamoró!_

 _hinata no entendía bien de que hablaban sus amigas, no entendía las cosas del corazón; Pero sus amigas sí que sabían del tema ya que ino siempre enamoró a muchos guardias y tenten a su primo Neji, ellas eran de las doncellas más hermosas y eso ya era mucho,_

 _Los dos chicos eran algo callados más el azabache el otro se veía más dispuesto a contestar a cualquier pregunta, como hinata no decía nada ino tomó la iniciativa para hacerle un cuestionario rápido._

 _\- disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

– _ha mi nombre es un secreto, contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa_

 _\- ¿cómo que es un secreto? la chica algo molesta se intrigo por el juego de aquél hombre_

 _-si desea saber mi nombre hinata Sama tiene la respuesta_

 _Hinata de inmediato empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a ruborizarse._

 _\- e – él es naruto kun, nos presentaron a noche después delo ocurrido_

 _\- ¡ha conque naruto!_

 _\- así es naruto es el nombre que me dio mi padre, el único recuerdo que él me dejo._

 _Ino se sintió mal por lo que había dicho naruto - disculpa no era mi intención_

 _\- no te preocupes tu no lo sabías es algo que casi nadie conoce,_

 _Hinata de igual manera se sintió mal por el muchacho pero ella noto que él no se ponía triste, sino todo lo contrario demostraba una gran sonrisa._

 _Ha hinata le parecía la sonrisa más cálida y sincera del mundo, su corazón de ella se regocijo con sólo velar a través de la delgada cortina del palanquín._

 _Ino siguió con sus preguntas._

 _\- ¿qué edad tienes?_

 _\- acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años el otoño pasado_

 _\- entonces eres mayor que nosotras_

 _\- supongo que sí._

 _\- y ¿por qué el hombre que nos atacó te dijo chico zorro?_

 _\- somos shinobi nuestro nombre no lo conoce cualquier persona. Excepto los que se encuentran en el libro bingo a ellos se les caza; su cabeza valen mucho y al parecer yo igual estoy en ese libro pero nadie conoce mi rostro ni mi nombre sólo mi máscara, la de un zorro de las nieves._

 _En ese momento sasuke lo interrumpió_

 _\- ya sabes que no debes divulgar información de quienes somos; si el hokage se entera te meterás en grandes problemas, bueno eso en ti es común. Dijo con una sonrisa cínica._

 _\- no moleste sasuke. Lo dijo algo apenado_

 _Hinata pensó como un chico como él era un shinobi. Aunque no entendía muy bien el término de esa palabra, era todo totalmente nuevo pues nunca había viajado más allá de las murallas de la Ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo._

 _En el trayecto se detuvieron cerca del camino y tomaron una ruta secreta que usaban los shinobi para llegar a su aldea al principio el camino era complicado y poco después se transformó en uno más tranquilo se detuvieron en una pequeña pradera que estaba al lado del camino._

 _hinata algo pensativa se preguntó que era ser un shinobi o que significado ser uno, al bajar noto que sólo dos de cinco hombres estaban ahí, su escolta naruto y sasuke se extrañó un poco, vio al comandante azuma y le pregunto dónde estaban los otros tres hombres._

 _El comandante le explicó que ellos estaban en las sombras del bosque observando todo a su alrededor; entonces a hinata se le ocurrió preguntar al comandante su duda,_

 _\- disculpe comandante quiero hacerle una pregunta_

 _\- si diga hinata sama ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?_

 _\- me puede explicar ¿qué es ser un shinobi?_

 _\- ha claro que si puedo ; los conozco bien a los shinobi han trabajado para la casa real y para la nación del fuego ase generaciones, son la fuerza que mantiene la paz en nuestra nación y la nación del fuego , ellos se encargan de los terroristas y aquellos que incitan a la rebelión o aquellos que abusan del pueblo todo bajo la encomienda directa de la emperatriz tsunade, son fieles a los preceptos del primer emperador y si el mismo emperador es cruel con su pueblo o incita a una guerra sin sentido ellos tienen la obligación de acabar con él. Son los asesinos que se ocultan en las sombras, gente que tomó la responsabilidad de llenarse de sangre sus manos y sacrificar sus vidas de ser necesario para proteger a la nación del fuego y la de la llama y todo para dar paz a su pueblo. El líder de ellos es el hokage un hombre sabio y que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos._

 _Hinata entendido un poco más a naruto y sus compañeros ya su carga era muy pesada, entendía que ellos ansían el trabajo sucio de asesinato de quienes intentarán hacer daño a su nación y a las personas de la misma._

 _De pronto noto que los tres hombres que faltaban estaba ahí sin hacer ningún ruido estaban tan cerca que la pudieron haber asesinado si problema alguno, ese pensamiento izo que sudara frío por un segundo, cuando se percató de que los dos guardias asignados a cuidar de ella estaban ya a su lado y con sus armas en sus manos,_

 _\- valla eres tu kakashi. Dijo el azabache a uno de ellos_

 _\- hola chicos, ya terminamos de patrullar el área y desde aquí ya todo es seguro._

 _\- debería de hacer algo de ruido antes de acercarse así de sigilosamente y asustar a hinata Sama, protestaba el rubio pues para ella eso pudo significar su muerte_

 _\- disculpen ambos , por ello los asigne a ustedes dos a cuidar de ella, ustedes son más letales que el mismo demonio de la niebla, aquel hombre se refería a el asesino que el rubio había matado hace unos días atrás así salvando a hinata_

 _Hinata se sorprendió por la rapidez que sus guardaespaldas se encontraban ahí._

 _\- mis más sinceras disculpas hinata Sama. Decía aquel hombre quitándose la máscara para sólo Mostar sus ojos negros y su cabello gris - mi nombre es kakashi soy el capitán de estos hombres._

 _\- mucho gusto kakashi san_

 _Al momento se acercaron los otros dos hombres igual presentándose, kiba y sai ambos casi de la misma edad de los guardaespaldas asignados_

 _Azuma - kakashi ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a konoha?_

 _Kakashi -un día más de camino; nos detendremos en una posada esta noche a descansar hay estará segura hinata Sama,_

 _Azuma - ¿una posada? pensé que el camino era secreto._

 _Kakashi - si lo es para las personas que no son de la aldea es un punto de descanso para los shinobi de la aldea y es muy agradable para descansar y a nosotros nos hace falta descanso,_

 _Ya un poco más tranquilos todos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo mientras los tres hombres volvieron a desaparecer_

 _Ya en la posada a hinata se le dio una alcoba amplia con aguas termales para que se relajara en privado junto con sus doncellas_

 _Ya en las aguas termales las chicas comenzaron hablar,_

 _Tenten - dime hinata ¿qué te parece todo esto?_

 _Hinata - es algo confuso; para mí pues nunca salí más allá de la Ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo. Es muy raro todo y más cómo funciona el mundo._

 _Ino - si es algo complicado, a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo esos chicos son un poco mayores que nosotras pero ya son asesinos por lo que dijo naruto él ya es una persona importante pues su cabeza tiene un precio;_

 _Hinata - si, pero él no parece ese tipo de persona los demás que están con el si lo parecen más el azabache él tiene una mirada muy fría y calculadora._

 _Ino - bueno a mí me parece atractivo y misterioso._

 _Tenten - quizás sí pero da miedo._

 _Ino - dime hinata que piensas del rubio con sinceridad._

 _Hinata pensó un poco mientras miraba al cielo nocturno y veía las estrellas junto a la luna - me parece algo misterioso pero con buen corazón y muy amable, considerado y atento. En ese momento las palabras de ella no salían de su mente si no de su corazón que anhelaba conocer un poco más de él, quería saber quién era en verdad y como el hombre que la salvó era un shinobi._

 _Naruto - ya sólo falta un día más a konoha y estaremos en casa_

 _Sasuke - si ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera han sido cinco meses de misiones sin descanso._

 _Naruto - si lo sé. ¿Supongo que has de extrañar a sakura chan?_

 _Sasuke - ¿porque piensa eso?_

 _Naruto - sería lo más lógico después de todo lo que ha pasado y el tiempo que llevas lejos, aún recuerdo cuando éramos simples genin y a mí me gustaba sakura._

 _Sasuke - si es algo nostálgico_

 _Naruto - si, aunque ella te eligió a ti y siempre lo ara._

 _Sasuke - ¿aún te duele su rechazo?_

 _Naruto - no ya no, al contrario me alegro que ustedes estén juntos y apuntó de casarse eso me alegra más, y aún más porque tu eres como mi hermano y ella mi mejor amiga_

 _Sasuke - si, de igual manera te vemos ella y yo._

 _\- nunca te lo dije naruto, pero en verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo ya que nunca me abandonaste en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida aún más cuando me embarque en un viaje oscuro del cual pensé que jamás regresaría y tu aun sabiendo que podría matarte aun así me salvaste._

 _\- lo ice sabiendo eso y porque juré que te regresaría a la aldea que es tu hogar, se lo había prometido a sakura chan._

 _Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera para su amigo y hermano del alma._

 _Sasuke pensaba en todo lo que naruto paso para ser reconocido Por él y toda la aldea, lo entendía y sabía que su amigo sufrió mucho en su soledad y él siempre sonreía, un pensamiento lo invadió con una pregunta, ¿y si naruto hubiese sido quien se marchará en esa época? él hubiese tenido la fuerza para recuperar a su amigo de la oscuridad. Y pensaba en su respuesta._

 _\- ¿en qué piensas? Teme._

 _\- pensaba en cuando éramos genin. Sólo eso debe_

 _Los recursos pasaba en aquellos dos muchos como una película de lo que era su vida, ambas marcadas por el odio, naruto era odiado en un tiempo por ser el jinchiruiki del demonio de nueve colas que destruyó la aldea y sasuke odiaba a su hermano itachi por haber dado muerte a su clan completo y el sólo pensaba en la venganza y como llevarlo a cabo._

 _Naruto salvo a sasuke de ese odio asía su hermano, el jamás quiso que su amigo se marchará las manos con sangre de su familia el tubo que detener a sasuke antes de que eso ocurriera dando muerte a itachi._

 _\- ¿porque? naruto ¿porque? me quitaste mi venganza, ¿acaso no sabes? Que el mato a todo mi clan, mis padres mi familia._

 _\- lo sé a la perfección, y sé que lo ice siendo egoísta ya en la aldea todos me odian no importa si cargo un poco más de dolor en mí, si así puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo al que consideró mi única familia. Y si me odias no importará ya que tu podrás tener lo que siempre quise un hogar, en la aldea te esperan._

 _\- y ¿tú crees que eso a mí me interesa?_

 _\- pude ser que no,..._

 _Esto lo dijo bajando la mirada ya que la mujer que amaba, amaba a sasuke y si lo único que podía era darle la felicidad del regreso de la persona amada a costa de todo lo que a él le importaba o de su propia vida lo aria,_

 _\- pero es preferible regresar a donde aún hay alguien esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Que a una casa fría y vacía,_

 _\- tu siempre has vivido sólo y sin nadie, palabras que eran como catanas atravesando su corazón._

 _\- si es verdad, yo siempre he estado sólo hasta el día que te conocí ya que fuiste el único que me reconoció en la aldea el que vio en mi un rival un oponente digno un amigo que comprendía tu dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Ambos tenían dolor en el corazón que tenía que expiar ambos decididos a pelear hasta morir por su convicción siempre dando lo mejor de sí, sasuke tomo la iniciativa en la pelea dando el primer golpe a naruto con una kunai directo en el brazo solo causando un leve rasguño, naruto aún estaba cansado pues peleo contra itachi un shinobi legendario de la aldea muy poderoso con técnicas muy especiales que usaban grandes cantidades de chacra._

 _Naruto dudaba mucho en usar las técnicas enseñadas por sus maestros kakashi y jiraya, técnicas heredadas del cuarto hokage una el rasengan que jiraya le enseño a naruto y perfecciono bajo la mirada atónita de kakashi y otra el de tele trasportación que le enseño kakashi aprendida del cuarto solo que le no podía usarla igual que su maestro pero naruto siendo hijo del cuarto sin saberlo la aprendió rápidamente y perfecciono, to do siempre fue para recuperar su amigo a su hermano._

 _Sasuke igual aprendió técnicas de orochimaru un legendario shinobi al igual que jiraya ambos grandes guerreros, pero orochimaru traiciono a la aldea. Sasuke mantenía una disciplina de no dar cuartel a naruto en su pelea mientas lo asían sus corazones se conectaron por un periodo corto rebelando todo ello a cada uno las cosas que sucedieron en su infancia y las cosas que ambos querían de verdad, sasuke siempre vio a naruto como su amigo el único en comprender su dolor ya que naruto tenía muchas más heridas en su corazón difíciles de borrar._

 _Durante su pelea naruto quedó mal herido pero aun así regresó a sasuke a la aldea. Sakura no se apartó del lado de sasuke en ningún momento, al despertar sasuke se preguntó dónde estaba, vio a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en el hospital de konoha y a su lado una muy preocupada sakura._

 _-¿dónde está naruto?_

 _\- aún en terapia intensiva, sakura contestó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y abrazando a sasuke con fuerza mientras le daba gracias a kami- Sama por la recuperación de sasuke en ese momento sólo podía recordar lo ocurrido. Si sakura estaba con el ¿quién estaría con naruto?_

 _-¿quién esta con él?_

 _\- nadie le está sólo en terapia estuvo apuntó de morir por las heridas recibidas._

 _de pronto una angustia recorría su cuerpo y corazón, por fin entendía lo que su amigo decía, él siempre lo esperaría sakura a que regresara pero a naruto él no tenía a nadie sólo quería qué ellos fueran felices, entonces se puso a llora en los brazos de sakura como un niño,_

 _\- el no morirá así de fácil es fuerte y siempre cumple sus promesas, el me juro que te traería de vuelta y así lo hizo juro que sería hokage para que la aldea lo reconozca y así lo ara definitivamente lo ara,_

 _-¿cómo lo sabes? aún con lágrimas en los ojos, yo fui un desgraciado con él lo odié por ser mi amigo por querer traerme de vuelta a casa donde él estaba donde el siempre estuvo sólo pero aun así nunca dejó de dar lo máximo de si y tampoco se rindió y siempre sonreía el me salvo de caer en la oscuridad absoluta. Traicione a mi mejor amigo al hermano que me queda. Ya no lo dejaré sólo él se sacrificó por alguien como yo._

 _Como si despertará su trance sasuke le pregunto a naruto si ya es la hora de cenar y reunirse con kakashi, hinata y sus doncellas_

 _\- si ya es hora de cenar ya tengo mucha hambre comería hasta reventar._

 _\- ja no lo dudo_

 _\- no seas tan cruel. Ja_

 _Mientras cenaban la charla se hacía más amena y tranquila, sasuke ya había salido a tomar aire fresco, una de las doncellas salió para hacerle la plática, y ver si podía averiguar algo de él o el rubio._


	3. Chapter 3 acercamiento

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son obra de masashi kishimoto yo solo utilizo los nombre para hacer este fan ficción si fines de lucro

El sol y la luna

Capítulo 3; Acercamiento, llegada a konoha

Cosa más misteriosa es el amor llega en el momento menos pensado pero siempre el indicado;

Mientras tomaba aire y pensaba que estaría con su amada planeando el futuro que les deparaba el destino y que su mejor amigo sería su padrino de anillos, quien mejor que naruto para esa tarea ya que él era quien por fin los reunió, estos pensamientos lo hicieron esbozar una gran sonrisa que no era típica de él, en ese momento fue abordado por una joven rubia de ojos verdes acua no muy comunes. Ella se perdió por un segundo en esa mirada tan fría y calculadora.

\- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -pregunto sin rodeos y de forma seca.

Ella de igual manera dijo su propósito de saber de ellos

\- sólo quiero saber más de ti y de tu amigo

\- ¿entiendes lo que pides? somos shinobi gente que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre,

\- si lo sé pero eso no evita que tenga curiosidad en ti y tu amigo.

\- sólo te diré esto nosotros estamos fuera de tu liga niña no entiendes nuestro entorno y sería muy difícil que lo hicieras y aún más que yo te diga algo más del dobe o yo.

\- que grosero eres yo pensaba que eras diferente y no tan arrogante.

La chica rubia se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió así el comedor algo indignada, pero el azabache sólo esbozo una sonrisa burlona para la chica. Pero no quería ser grosero sólo que entendiera que su mundo es más complicado de lo que ella pensaba. Naruto los había observado desde las sombras y pensando que sasuke no cambia esa actitud. La cual siempre tuvo desde que lo conocía y al igual que él sonrió.

Ino entró echa una furia. La molestia principal de ella era que no pudo obtener información para hinata y que el chico que le gusto fuera arrogante y grosero.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco ya que sabía que ino sólo se ponía de esa manera tras no obtener lo que ella quería y no presentó mucha atención a ella, sólo pensó que es lo que no obtuvo para ponerse así.

Tenten quiso preguntar qué pasaba, pero prefirió espera hasta que estuvieran en su habitación para preguntar lo sucedido.

\- ¿qué pasó? ino ¿qué te irritó tanto?

\- la actitud del azabache, eso fue lo que me molesto mucho.

\- ya entiendo, pero igual tu debería de entender este es su mundo está lleno de misterios,

\- si lo entiendo, aunque yo sólo quería información para hinata de quien es el, naruto el shinobi que nos salvó y el cual tiene cautivada;

Mientras en su habitación hinata miraba la luna y las primeras estrellas que salían su habitación tenían una muy agradable vista al jardín de la posada, de pronto una figura apareció en aquel jardín. Era naruto quien caminaba tranquilo hasta llegar al estanque que estaba en medio del jardín y sentándose en una de las bancas que lo rodeaban, su rostro se levantó para mirar la misma luna y estrellas que ella miraba, en su corazón se posó una calidez que nunca había sentido ni cuando estaba en su castillo y veía como algún joven guardia o noble que estuviera en el jardín o cerca de ella la hiciera sentirse de ese manera.

Naruto recordaba los años de soledad y los logros que había hecho en su vida ya era reconocido por sus actos heroicos de salvar a la aldea en más de una ocasión y detener a enemigos muy poderosos el sólo al grado de casi morir más de una ocasión, se recostó en la banca y sólo soltó una pregunta que se escuchó, ¿padre crees que lo he hecho bien en el camino que me trace?

Hinata desde su habitación lo escuchó y quiso saber sobre su pasado de él y porque preguntaba algo así ¿tan malo era lo que había escogido para el? pensó en cómo acercase a él y tuvo una gran idea saldría al jardín para acercarse a él y poder platicar, todo esto lo hizo sin pensar en la pena que podría tener sólo pensó en conocer a esa persona que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió así al jardín donde estaba el. Sin pensar en cómo le aria platica, de pronto los nervios se apoderaron de ella quería corre de regreso a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a él.

\- buenas noches hinata Sama, decía el rubio mientras Asia una reverencia.

\- bu-buenas noches na-naruto kun

\- ¿viene a ver la luna?

\- s-sí, y a dar un paseo aquí en el jardín, dijo un poco aliviada.

\- este jardín es hermoso, cuando descanso en esta Posada me gusta ver las estrellas y la luna desde esta banca ¿le gustaría sentarse junto a mí, hinata Sama?

La pregunta izo que a hinata se le subieran los colores al rostro. Y con una mirada tímida acepto la invitación del rubio. En ese instante sólo eran ellos dos sólo ellos, hinata estaba más nerviosa que nunca, era la primera vez en su vida que ella hacia algo así de atrevido.

Naruto sintió algo en ese momento, pues notó los ojos de hinata mientras veían el cielo nocturno, dos ojos tan limpio tan puros como la luna llena y sus labios tan tersos como la piel de un durazno teñido de un rojo como ciruela madura, esto lo hizo sonrojarse y desvío la mirada a otra dirección.

A hinata le encantaba la luna y las estrellas y más aún verlas junto a naruto, quería que ese momento durará para siempre, de repente noto que el miraba a otra parte y pensó que tal vez le disgustaba estar con ella y su semblante cambio, el rubio noto el cambio en la actitud de hinata.

\- disculpe mi insolencia hinata Sama ¿le gustaría caminar junto a mí en el jardín?-ella abrió los ojos de par en par la pregunta fue su salvación, el tomo con delicadeza su mano para guiarla esto era el paraíso para ella y no dudo ni un instante en aceptar la gentil oferta de aquel joven.

\- ¡claro que si naruto kun! - contestó con efusiva alegría.

Ambos comenzaron su caminata mientras naruto no entendía que era lo que esta chica le hacía sentir sólo quería tenerla más tiempo junto a él y ver los ojos más hermosos de su vida.

En la distancia eran observados por unas figuras entre las sombras que se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿qué opinas kakashi?

\- al parecer a naruto le guata la princesa

\- y crees ¿que sea malo?

\- m... no lo creo el muchacho ya está en edad y es bueno que su corazón por fin encuentre ese lugar que el tanto deseaba,

\- a mí me parece algo difícil ya que son de mundos diferentes, y puede que le haga daño a los dos.

\- es posible sasuke pero también ten en mente que él es un héroe y goza de mucha fama tanto aquí como en la corte por sus servicios prestados a tsunade Sama ella lo considera su nieto.

\- sólo espero que no salga lastimado.

\- hinata Sama ya es hora de ir a descansar

\- hinata sólo dime hinata - ella lo pidió para sentir más cercanía entre ellos.

\- lo siento hinata Sama sería muy descartes de mi parte. - la chica se sintió mal - pero cuando estemos sólo si puedo hacerlo. Estas palabras fueron su alegría, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para descansar pero sería imposible hacerlo ya que ambos pensarían el uno en el otro, hinata fue interceptada por sus doncellas que entregadas pero curiosas querían saber dónde estaba ella.

Ino - ¿dónde estabas hinata?

Hinata - dando un paseo en el jardín

Tenten - ¿y por qué no nos hablaste?

Hinata ya con algo de nervios no sabía que contestar- y-yo pensé que no estaba en su habitación y decidí salir sola.

Ino - eso es muy raro en ti hinata, ino dudaba que estuviera sola en el jardín.

Hinata - e-el jardín se veía h-hermoso desde mi habitación, un poco de rubor se hacía visible en sus mejillas mientras decía esto a sus amigas,

Tenten - si claro ¿no habrá sido por un chico rubio o sí?

La pregunta puso sus mejillas arde y tomar un rojo intenso, lo cual la delataba ante sus amigas.

Ino - ¿enserio hinata? ¿Estabas con ese chico?

Hinata - e-si me lo encontré p-por casualidad en el jardín, bueno es mejor que descansamos para salir mañana.

A lo cual ino y tenten dijeron que si pero al mismo tiempo le pidieron que lea cuente lo ocurrido con detalle cuando estuvieran a solas. Mientras tanto en otra habitación un azabache cuestionaba a naruto.

\- dime naruto ¿qué te parece la princesa?

\- es muy amable y gentil, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- simple curiosidad, y ¿qué piensas de ella?

\- en ¿qué sentido lo preguntas?

\- como mujer

\- pues es una mujer muy bella, sus ojos perla son hermosos jamás vi unos igual a esos, me gustaría saber más de ella.

\- ya veo, al parecer te gusta la princesa. Sólo no te agás ilusiones con ella,

\- conozco mi posición de clases y aparte yo soy un shinobi alguien marcado para toda la vida y ser el jinchiruiki del kyubi.

\- qué bueno que lo entiendas done.

\- ja claro que lo entiendo teme quien crees que soy.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente para darle paso a la mañana que empezó algo ajetreada con los preparativos para su salida ya todos estaban listos hinata se percató que sus guardias vestían las ropas negras con chalecos grises y sus máscaras.

\- nosotros seguiremos siendo su escolta hinata Sama hasta la aldea decía el de la máscara de zorro - a lo cual hinata sonrió aunque ella quería seguir viendo a su escolta directo al rostro.

se pusieron en marcha a la aldea de konoha para reunirse con el hokage y ver la ruta que seguiría hasta el Castillo de su tía el imponente Castillo de jade, en el camino los shinobi se acercaron a una calzada más ancha esta marcaba el camino a konoha. Un grito sacó de sus pensamientos a hinata. Eran personas que esperaban la llegada de ella y su escolta ella vio las enormes puertas de la aldea eran imponentes, sobre ella cruzaba un puente que unía dos torres de vigía al entrar vio una ciudad llena de vida gente yendo y viniendo por todas las calles todo parecía tranquilo y apacible al final de la calzada vio una enorme mansión la cual tenía en la fachada superior el kami de fuego lo que representaba la nación del fuego y su voluntad. Y detrás de la mansión estaba una montaña con cuatro rostros tallados en ella.

\- disculpa ¿quiénes son las personas que están talladas en la montaña?

\- son los hokage los que han mantenido la paz en este reino. Los que han liderado la aldea desde hace tres generaciones, contestó el rubio con una sonrisa aunque no era visible porqué trae la máscara puesta, pero hinata la notaba un debajo de la máscara.

\- buenas tardes hinata Sama - decía una voz algo cansada pero firme y confiable al bajar del palequin

\- buenas tardes señor

\- déjeme presentarme soy hiruzen sarutobi el tercer hokage.

\- disculpe mí falta de respeto hokage sama, es un placer por fin conocer le,

\- el gusto es mío sea bien venida a konoha y a la nación del fuego. Yo seré su anfitrión en su estadía aquí, recibimos un mensaje de su tía tsunade Sama y una carta de ella para usted aquí tiene.

\- gracia hokage sama.

\- bueno deben de estar cansada del viaje al igual que sus compañeros se hospedara en la casa que esta allá,

\- gracias por su hospitalidad hokage sama.

\- bueno les dejaré instalar y nos reuniremos con usted en la noche. Naruto necesito que vengas conmigo

\- si hokage sama

\- naruto disculpa por no dejar que tomes un descanso en estos días pero era necesario que tu estuvieras en esta moción.

\- lo entiendo hokage sama, no tiene que disculparse yo juré realizar todas y cada una de mis mociones sin reproche alguno, ja ya de niño le di a usted muchos problemas jejejeje.

\- si lo recuerdo, pero ya has madurado bastante ya eres un jounin y el más respetado de todos as sorteado muchas dificultades al largo de tu camino y me siento orgulloso de ti.

-gracias hokage sama

\- tengo que acerté una petición más naruto, quiero que escoltes a la princesa, al Castillo de jade.

\- hokage sama, no creo poder hacer esa encomienda se acerca la boda de sasuke y sakura, soy padrino de anillos y no puedo faltar a la boda.

\- m... ya veo, si es un predicamento, ¿en cuántos días es la boda?

\- en siete días a partir de maña.

\- a entonces no habrá problema alguno, la princesa partirá en quince días, y así también podrás preparar a tu equipo que te acompañara en la moción.

\- si hokage sama.

\- puedes retirarte,

\- gracias hokage sama.

\- una cosa más naruto, shion la sacerdotisa vendrá a la aldea para hacer una ofrenda en el templo quiero que la recibas en la entrada por favor llegará maña por la tarde.

\- si hokage sama

En la mente de naruto venían recuerdos de shion una sacerdotisa del tempo del demonio, una mujer que le salvó de ser secuestrada y asesinada por un grupo de radicales que querían traer de nuevo a un demonio milenario.

\- así que shion vendrá a la aldea, valla que sorpresa. Me iré a cambiar para recibirla,

Naruto sólo veía a shion como una amiga más, no tenía sentimientos hacia ella más que de amiga.

\- naruto

Una vos a lo lejos se escuchó la cual lo días trajo de sus pensamientos volteó para ver a su amiga sakura la prometida de sasuke.

\- hola sakura chan ¿cómo estás?

\- bien naruto

-¿cómo fue la misión?

\- todo salió bien si buscas a sasuke está en la canción de huéspedes.

\- ¿que estas molesto por algo naruto?

\- no simplemente tengo que darme prisa para mi siguiente moción de hoy.

\- estas trabajando muy duro última mente.

\- si son encargos especiales para el hokage.

\- o ya veo, bueno sólo quería saber si ya pediste el permiso al hokage para la boda,

\- si ya está arreglado peo después de eso saldré a una misión más, hiere a ver a tsunade Sama junto a la princesa Hinata.

\- valla es un trabajo muy importante, espero no tarde mucho el viaje que aras ya que no has descansado nada.

\- y ¿cuál es la encomienda del hokage?

\- voy a encontrarme con shion el día de maña, bien para hacer una ofrenda al templo shinobi.

\- ¿la misma shion que salvaste hace unos años?

\- sí, esa misma

\- valla que sorpresa -(espero que no venga por lo que le pidió a naruto lo de pasar su legado a una sucesora, naruto no sabe distinguir el amor, esa chica se enamoró de él )- bueno te dejó para que no hacerte perder tiempo, mañana te espero para platicar un poco y espero pronto tu igual encuentres a esa persona especial.

\- gracias sakura chan claro que si estaré ahí sin falta,

Sakura era un shinobi médico una de los más importantes de toda la aldea siempre quiso un ligar al cual pertenecer y al cual sentirse útil, aunque para naruto ya lo era ella se especializo tras la marcha de sasuke y naruto ellos se hicieron muy fuertes naruto es el héroe de toda la aldea y sasuke el shinobi genio, ella cuando eran genin siempre vio a esos dos siempre adelante de ella pero ha hora estaban al mismo nivel.

El hokage hablaba con kakashi acerca de que ya era hora de escoger al nuevo hokage a quien dejaría su lugar.

Hinata se instalaba en la mansión que se designó para ella y sus doncellas, los sirvientes preparaban las cosas para la cena ya que el hokage haría a cenar esa noche junto con los consejeros de la aldea.

-hokage Sama se usted Bienvenido y a los consejeros de la aldea.

\- muchas gracias hinata Sama.

\- venimos para aclarar por qué usted y sus acompañantes están aquí, hay una facción opositora a tsunade Sama que quieren que se ata una guerra en contra de ella, y dándole muerte a usted su padre podría hacer una alianza con la oposición ese es el plan del enemigo, y por eso tsunade Sama ordenó su protección, los shinobi que salvaron su vida.

\- hokage sama eso es terrible ¿por qué alguien quiere eso?

\- hay personas que desean explotar al pueblo hacerlo sufrir y sobre explotación de los recursos de este país, cuando usted salga de la aldea será escoltada por un grupo de cuatro shinobi que serán liderado por naruto en la protegerá a toda costa él ya me comunicó sus planes para el viaje y tengo que pedirle que sus doncellas y sus sirvientes se queden en la aldea ellos la alcanzarán en palacio cuando usted esté segura en él.

-gracias hokage Sama por sus cuidados y precauciones por mi seguridad,

Antes de saber que naruto sería su escolta estaba nerviosa pero al escuchar su nombre se tranquilizó de inmediato, no entendía bien porqué pero podía confiar plenamente en naruto el hombre que le salvo la vida y al cual no conocía bien pero algo le decía que la cuidaría, ella sólo quería que el la protegiera como un hombre protege a una mujer sus sentimientos salían a flote cada vez que él era mencionado.

Mientras tanto naruto no sabía cómo lidiar con esos nervios antes de llegar a la mansión de invitados del hokage, pensaba en las mociones donde el arriesgaba su vida minuto a minuto y jamás se puso nervioso o se desconcentraba, siempre con la mente fría pensando en un plan, en ese momento recordó a si amigo Sikamaru nara un shinobi muy listo más que el promedio y de su frase de que todo es molesto y soltó una carcajada que muchos voltearon a verlo con extrañeza, no podía faltar a la cena.

\- buenas noches hinata Sama, hokage Sama,

\- buenas noches naruto

\- b- buenas noches naruto kun,

Naruto entró y así empezó la velada tranquilamente, los nervio de hinata eran altos pues naruto se sentó junto a ella ya que el hokage así lo dispuso para que ella se familiarizará con naruto, el chico se puso muy nervioso hasta el grado de derramar su copa enzima del hinata de igual manera estaba muy nerviosa, ese chico, ese rubio era el hombre que ella esperaba con tanta devoción. Ya terminada la cena los consejeros se marcharon quedando sólo hinata, el hokage y naruto.

\- hokage Sama quisiera discutir algo con usted y hinata Sama.

\- adelante dime ¿de qué se trata?

\- tengo una idea para cuando lleve a hinata Sama al castillo, sería hacer que piensen el enemigo que ella va de regreso a su país,

\- ya veo quieres un señuelo para distraer al enemigo.

\- así es, así podríamos salir de la aldea desapercibidos.

\- ¿y qué pasará con mis doncellas naruto kun?

\- ellas saldrán después que nosotros

-¿n - nosotros? quieres decir sólo tuvo yo.

\- si así es,

\- buena idea naruto apruebo tu plan y así se ara.

\- gracias hokage Sama, bueno esto será en diez días para que nos preparamos para nuestra salida

\- hubo ya es hora de retirarnos naruto, hinata Sama que tenga una buena noche, a naruto después de la encomienda de maña quiero que le muestres la aldea a hinata Sama porfa ver.

\- claro que si hokage Sama.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba estaría con su rubio durante diez días y aún mejor estaría sola con el asta llegar al castillo de jade.


	4. Chapter 4 la vida en la aldea una visita

_**_Hola a todos lamento la demora en publicar primero cubrir vacaciones durante un tiempo y la musa de la inspiración me abandono pero ya estamos de nuevo aquí con la continuación de esta historia y gracias por seguirla recuerden esta historia es universo alterno y la personalidad puede cambiar, Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son Masashi kishimoto sensei_**_

 _ ** _Capitulo cuatro la vida en la aldea y una visita incomoda_**_

La maña empezaba tranquila en la aldea la personas salían de sus hogares hacia sus trabajos y negocios era una aldea muy animada siempre en las mañanas todos siempre tenían algo que hacer en el día, los niños empezaban su camino a la escuela acompañados de sus padres otros en grupos y otros corriendo por que se les hacía tarde.

Naruto observaba el ajetreó de esa mañana desde el monte hokage, Avía entrenado durante las primeras hora era algo típico del siempre quería estar en buena forma para las misiones. El recordaba sus días e niño en el que la aldea entera lo odiaba y lo trataban como un despojo, Recordó los maltratos y las maldiciones de todos y cada uno aunque el no sabía por qué lo trataban así en aquel entonces pero hoy ya sabía que era por miedo del demonio que tenía en su interior y que con el tiempo y sus hazañas de héroe siempre protegiendo a todos en la aldea una de esas batallas tan importante fue contra Pein él fue el único que podía enfrentarlo de igual a igual nadie de ,los más fuertes jounin pudieron con el, al contrario siempre se vieron en desventaja.

El recordar sus días de infancia y de pasar de don nadie a héroe eran sus recuerdos mas significativos ya que l primero en reconocerlo fue Iruka Umino quien fue su Sensei en los años de academia y hoy figuraba como su hermano mayor al cual siempre pedía consejos, el segundo fue Sasuke Uchiha aunque no lo admitió de inmediato vio como el trabajo duro y esfuerzo de Naruto daban frutos y más su determinación de no rendirse y siempre dar lo mejor de si y siempre queriendo alcanzar su meta de ser reconocido por todos como el mismo no como el chico zorro o el demonio que lleva en su interior.

Ya no era el niño de antes hoy era el más fuerte de su aldea y del mundo Shinobi. Por un tiempo se fue de su aldea para entrenar de nuevo y cuando regreso solo unos poco se enteraron ya que le solicito pertenecer a las fuerzas Anbú de los cuales siempre usaba una máscara de zorro y nadie sabía que el ya había regresado a la aldea. esa mañana todo pasaba con suma tranquilidad.

La boda de Sasuke y Sakura estaba cerca y el seria el padrino de anillos estaba nervioso pues tendría que dar un discurso y ser elocuente cosa que no se le daba tan bien era un poco vergonzoso para el hacer ese tipo de discursos, pero se encontraba de buen humor para hacer eso el ya estaba recuperado de su decepción amorosa por Sakura y solo se concentraba en el ser hokage y en ser reconocido por todos los aldeanos, Aunque prácticamente ya no era necesario el era reconocido por ser el Héroe de la aldea todos lo conocían ya era un leyenda viviente.

Nadie excepto algunos de sus compañeros sabían que el ya estaba en la aldea esa mañana decidió entrenar en un campo especial detrás de la aldea donde el y Rock Lee entrenaron tan arduamente hoy lo usaba para entrenar junto con kurama el bijuu de nueve colas que estaba encerrado en su interior eran entrenamientos excesivos pues casi siempre terminaban destruyendo el campo por la fuerza que utilizaban en su entrenamiento.

-Valla hoy se la hemos hecho engrande kurama.

-Eso parece mocoso

-ya puedes dejar de decirme mocoso ya hemos sido compañeros por largo tiempo, y sabes que que entrenar contigo es bueno y asi sales a estirar las piernas aunque tomes forma humana.

-si lo se, pero aun no me acostumbro a la forma humana, es muy difícil no hacer estallar mi chakra pero es muy agradable salir de ves en cuando de tu interior naruto.

-me alegra escuchar cuando dices mi nombre, siento que estamos mas en confianza y que somos mejores compañeros.

-puede ser que ya me estoy ablandando muchacho tu eres el primero en tratarme como igual y no como una bestia o un arma claro está que después del sabio de los seis caminos el fue como un padre para mí y los otros bijuus.

-si lo sé, des pues de todo ya han pasado 18 años desde que tú fuiste encerrado en mi y ya son 2 años y medio que empezamos hablar y nos acercamos más y nos entendimos tu y yo,

\- sí; la máquina de la guerra ya está empezando a ponerse en movimiento y eso significa que ya es tiempo de reunir a nuestros aliados,

\- si ya es tiempo de reunirlos, haaa solo espero que Karin no se moleste que la interrumpa en sus investigaciones,

\- recuerda que ella también es una Uzumaki y por ende debe acudir al llamado del clan y presentar el respeto debido a este.

\- si lose, y quien diría que tú el gran bijuu de nueve colas el gran kurama serias el bijuu que dio origen al clan Uzumaki. Y pensar que el primer jinchiruiki sería el primer Uzumaki.

-ja si tienes razón yo igual no no me esperaba estar atado al clan durante tanto tiempo pero nadie de ellos me trato de igual por eso siempre odie a la humanidad.

\- bueno ya es hora de ir a desayunar para prepararme para recibir a Shion ala aldea y prepaar los mensajes para el clan y los demás jinchiruiki de tus hermanos. No te alegra pronto podras verlos

-ja maldito mocoso no me emociona verlos sabes que entre todos ellos y yo no existe una buena relación menos con Shukaku y Matatabi.

\- yo pienso que es porque Shukaku es un mapache y Matatabi un gato por ello no simpatizas con ellos

-bueno ya es tiempo que regrese a tu interior sabes que no me puedo materializar como umano mas unas cuantas horas a la semana no es que sea difícil el el tener que estar regulando todo mi chakra para que no nos detecten mientras entrenamos.

\- si lo se esa barrera que puse no es lo suficiente mente fuerte para ocultar tu verdadera forma sabes que si apareces así la gente se espantara ¿verdad?

La aldea ya estaba llena de vida naruto bajaba de la colina de los rostros Hokage para su casa mientras miraba el ir y venir de la gente recordó los días fuera de su aldea mientras entrenaba. Cuando conoció a Karin su prima y su amigo Shigetsu con quien creció y lo bien que llevaban era una relación de odio-amistad algo parecida a la del y Sasuke

Su prima era una belleza con el color de cabello de su madre un rojo fuego el sello del clan Uzumaki y un carácter igual , por lo que le decía su Sensei.

Al mismo tiempo recordó cómo fue que se enteró de quienes fueron sus padre y de cómo murieron ates de que el siquiera pudiese recordarlos.

Antes de que kurama fuese sometido por el, cuando el todavía odiaba a la humanidad y el sello se rompió por tercera bes durante el ataque a su aldea por par te de Akatski el hombre mas fuerte de ellos Pein su ataque fue devastador y el pensar que todos aquellos murieron sin mas el perdió el control cediéndolo a el bijuu. El odio comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón y en se momento fue que el su padre el cuarto hokage apareció y reinstauro el sello que tenía cautivo al bijuu, no sabía porque el estaba hay el cuarto hokage asta que l le dijo que era su hijo y que el sellar al bijuu era la decisión mas difícil de su vida poner tan pesada carga en sus hombros y que lo perdonara por no ser un buen padre para el.

Cunado pensaba en su padre el sentía un orgullo inmenso hacia el ya que era el cuarto hokage el hombre que sacrifico su vida para protegerle a el y a la aldea que amaba esperando el pudiese crecer fuerte y sano, su madre la conoció el día que se enfrentó al bijuu por el control de chakra de ambos durante su entrenamiento en las cascada del corazón donde se manifiesta el lado oscuro de este para una lucha encarnizada por el control de alguna de las partes. En ese momento fue cuando el bijuu aprovecho para intentar obtener el control del corazón del chico. Pero no contaba con que una parte de su madre del hico estuviese esperando ese momento para detenerlo en el mismo acto.

En ese instante su madre apareció una mujer de piel nívea ojos azul claro y de una melena tan roja como las brasas ardiendo de facciones finas que le daban el toque de una princesa. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión siempre pensó que su madre era bella y ese día lo confirmo era muy bella.

Su prima era igual de bella que su madre solo que muy diferente ya que ella tenia ojos rojizos y una piel tostada ligeramente lo que le daba un toque singular a su belleza, convivio con ella y shigetsu durante un tiempo en lo que recorría la región entrenando y su prima le sugirió buscar al sobrevivientes del clan y asi poder reunir a su familia y rencontrar sus raíces y buscar un lugar al cual pudiesen llamar hogar a naruto no le pareció una idea descabellada ya que así el sabría mas de sus orígenes ya tendría una familia. Tal vez no como padre hermanos pero si de alguna forma sentirse de un clan de un origen como Sasuke Uchiha o Sarutobi Konohamaru el nieto del tercero.

En otra parte de la aldea una princesa de tierras lejanas observaba como la aldea cobraba una vida muy particular ya que ella nunca Salía de palacio le parecía encantador como toda una aldea cobraba una inusual vida en la mañana como salían las personas a sus quehaceres diarios como sin importar nada la vida era feliz para esas personas. Jamás creyó que algo así de fantástico pudiese pasar frente a sus ojos le encantaba. Se disponía a bajar a desayunar esperaba que ese día fuera normal pero se sentía ansiosa de cierto rubio que la cautivo en últimos días.

Ino y Tenten esperaban en la sala de la mansión que Hinata bajara para tomar el desayuno mientras se preguntaban cómo sería el viaje al castillo de jade por lo último que escucharon se retrasarían diez días en la aldea pero también se enteraron que el rubio seria su escolta personal de hinata por ese lado estaba muy felices ya que Hinata no conocía a muchos hombres y a los que más trataba eran Neji y su padre y si al caso solo intercambiado saludo con los guardias y los miembros del consejo a los cuales solo veía si era estrictamente necesario que estuviese presente en las juntas.

-Ino ¿crees que este bien Hinata con el solo de guardián?

\- Tenten créeme que con el de guardián de Hinata nada le pasara hoy en la maña les pregunte quien era ese naruto y me dijeron que era el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea que el derroto a Pein un shinobi renegado muy poderoso que el solo destruyó la aldea y que por más shinobi de alto rango que pelearon con el no pudieron derrotarlo y solo el sin ayuda de nadie lo derroto.

\- Entones si es muy fuerte por lo que dices. Ya que él es el héroe de esta aldea y si es así no correremos ningún peligro.

-Eso espero yo que no ocurra ningún peligro que nos amenace, la última vez fue muy traumático verlos pelear en las habitaciones y más cuando lo decapito enfrente de nosotras.

-Si fue espeluznante ver tal acto pero el también era un tipo peligroso por lo que me pude percatar su espada era muy pesada pero el la blandía con una sola mano sin dificultad muy furte pero el chico también es muy fuerte.

En ese momento hinata se les apareció sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y les pregunto de qué hablaban esto las asusto pues jamás pensaron que Hinata se apareciera sin hacer ruido en la sala

Ino -Hinata no nos espantes de ese modo nos vas a causar un infarto si lo vuelves hacer

Tenten -Si eso fue muy malo de tu parte

Hinata -chicas yo les estuve hablando y no me asían caso por eso las tuve que interrumpir. Y bueno díganme ¿de que estaban hablando? Claro si se puede saber ( esto lo dijo en tono divertido para amenizar la plática)

Ino – bueno veras que el chico rubio que nos escolto es un héroe en esta aldea una de las cocineras me dijo que el derroto a Pein el hombre de un grupo de renegado o algo así me dijo y que por más shinobi que pelearon con el no pudieron-

En ese momento hinata recordó que llego una noticia de suma importancia a palacio de una organización de shinobi renegados que se querían hacer con el poder necesario para dominar el continente con puño de hierro y no importaba las consecuencias ni las vidas perdidas

Hinata- entonces él es el héroe de la aldea ¿del qué hablan en palacio?

Ino – si, es el al parecer es mucho más fuerte que el capitán Azuma y Neji

Tenten- oye neji igual es muy fuerte recuerda que es uno de los generales de mayor fuerza de reino y el solo logro detener a ese grupo rebelde que se situó en la frontera con la tierra del te.

Ino- Si lo se que es muy fuerte y que es muy respetado pero por lo que escuche es tal Pein destruyó en su totalidad la aldea.

Hinata- no puedo creer que alguien pudiese destruir la aldea completa

Tenten- entonces no hay de qué preocuparse si el será tu guardián en el viaje si es tan fuerte como dicen los rumores.

La plática de la mañana dejo muchas dudad e incógnitas en hinata de quien era el rubio o de que tan fuerte era solo quería saber más de el de quien era en realidad, delo que si se percato es de que es una persona sumamente respetada en su aldea seguro seria de un clan reconocido-

En otra parte del país del fuego una comitiva de unas cincuenta personas y unas tres carrosas entraban hacia un camino sinuoso que se dirigía al aladea de konoha.

¿?-mi leidy ya estamos cerca de la posada donde nos encontrara el escolta

Shion- gracias,( espero que naruto aún se acuerde de mi)en la aldea naruto ya se prepara para salir a su encuentro con shion en compañía de dos shinobi mas como refuerzo para cualquier eventualidad .

¿?1- Capitán Naruto ya estamos listos

¿?2 – cundo usted ordene capitán

Naruto- muy bien chicos en marcha y espero no se distraigan en el camino esto es una visita importante no quiero fallas ¿entendieron?

¿?1,2-¡ hai!

Los tres shinobi salieron por una salida secreta de la aldea todos vestían su uniformes negros con protectores grises y sus máscaras de Anbú los dos muchachos eran jóvenes de unos quince año aproximadamente eran fuertes para su edad ya eran Anbú y todo bajo el entrenamiento de naruto fue que lograron ser anbu a tan corta edad aunque no eran los primeros en serlo tan jóvenes

Naruto recordaba como esos dos eran los que le pedían que los entrenara para ser fuertes y una sonrisa surco sus labios, no era perceptible gracias a su macara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azules y por ello era conocido como el demonio de ojos azules, los rumore decían que si te miraba te congelabas pues veías como morirías antes de que pasara.

Pero la realidad era otra el siempre procuro desde que era un Anbú de que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad ya que el era el héroe de Konoha y el shinobi más fuerte. Y si su misión era aniquilar a sus enemigos era tan rápido que era como un rayo azul que cruza el cielo. Solo una persona sobrevivió a su ataque por muy poco y difundió el relato del demonio de ojos azules el cual te mostraba como morirías antes de que ocurriera el hombre dijo que lo dejo vivo para dar testimonio de lo que hacía y su mente le jugo una broma pues el maleante cambio su vida para bien.

Eso era lo gracioso que el cambio a una persono solo por sus habilidades de asesinato pero eso era parte de lo gracioso su leyenda forjada por un sobreviviente de una masacre donde todos era criminales peligrosos.

Se acercaban al punto de encuentro ya avían transcurrido dos horas de camino y naruto les ordeno ase una inspección del lugar asi como de la zona mientras el preparaba sus equipo por alguna contingencia era precavido y como no serlo después de sus experiencias sufridas en los años cosas que cuando viajo solo tuvo que sortear.

En el camino se veía la comitiva donde se encontraba shion y sus guardias y doncellas era un cruce de caminos donde pasaban varios comerciantes y otros viajeros que tomaban dirección a la capital o algún poblado de la región. Naruto se percató de la cercanía de la comitiva y ordeno a sus compañeros que se quedaran ocultos y a la expectativa de cualquier cosa sospechosa y así lo aria hasta llegar a su aldea que por lo menos les tomaría unas tres horas o cuatro pues seguirían el sendero oculto donde nadie acepto unos comerciantes conocían ya que solo a ellos se les permitía llega a la aldea. Naruto salió al camino para recibir a sus invitados y dar el saludo de bienvenida a shion

Cundo shion bajo de su carruaje se mostraba radiante bestia un quimono blanco con toque rojos y algunos en dorado haciendo referencia a la vida pues era un toque muy elegante y armonizo en su vestimenta ella de una figura hermosa un pecho delicado bien cuidado que era decorado por un escote discreto del kimono, su fina cintura que dejaba ver que ya no era una niña si no una mujer de elegantes proporciones, sus caderas delicadas y bien formadas que dejaba ver un vientre plano al cual se ceñía el kimono al igual que al resto de su figura, sus cabellos de un dorado cenizo que destellaba con el rayo de sol y sus ojos de color violeta eran sumamente atractivos pues eran unas amatistas hermosas envidia de muchas mujeres las cuales reflejaban su actitud de dominante pero ala ves de gentileza para su pueblo ya que ella era la gobernante de la tierra del demonio aunque el nombre no era muy bonito la tierra si de valles verdes de lagos claros y de manantiales de aguas termales.

Shion poso sus ojos en Naruto y se dio cuenta que ya no era ese joven que conoció sino ya era un hombre maduro de facciones masculinas de un gran porte su ropa podía ocultar su cuerpo ya definido y muy marcado sus hombros anchos lo asían notar el cambio que sufrió con los años de un joven atlético a un hombre de cuerpo perfecto y sano, naruto se acercó a shion para dar sus respetos mientras loa hacía con paso firme una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro este acto no paso des apercibido

Shion era una mujer hermoso eso estaba claro más para Naruto no estaba claro sus verdaderas intenciones para visitar la aldea. El solo sabía que era para un asunto político y religioso pues visitaría el templo del sabio de los seis camino a realizar una ofrenda.

-¡Hola shion cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Hola Naruto-sama!

-Por favor deja los formalismos somos amigos y no me acostumbro a que me digan sama.

-No puedo Naruto-sama sé que usted es candidato a hokage y que es el héroe de su aldea y que su posición ha cambiado de un genin como lo conocí a un rango s.

\- Valla sí que está informada de los sucesos de la aldea.

-Y como no estar informada de ti si eres una persona muy importante para mí.

\- Por lo visto tú también has cambiado mucho en estos años ya no eres una niña arrogante y malhumorada jejeje dattebayo.

Shion ante el comentario se molestó un poco y asiendo pucheros le dio unos golpecitos a Naruto en su pecho, lo cual el tomo de forma divertida. El miraba a Shion con recuerdos de como la conoció como era en aquel entonces, una niña mimada y malcriada de mal carácter o eso era lo que el pensaba pero conforme se conocieron descubrió que ella también tenía un gran secreto el cual era su poder de clarividencia que poseía el cual siempre era acertado y jamás fallaba, siempre que tenía contacto con una persona siempre veía como moría y nunca fallo en una sola predicción antes de Naruto y al intentar ver la muerte de naruto esta jamás llego su destino no estaba escrito él lo cambio por completo.

Eso era lo que le gustaba a Shion de le que jamás retrocedía a su palabra pues en ese momento juro seguir adelante contra todo pronóstico y que la protegería y la regresaría a salvo a su hogar y así lo izo.

Esa determinación y esas ganas de no darse por vencido fueron la primera cosa que Shion le gusto de naruto y claro está que también sus ojos azules como el cielo, su físico que no era ten definido como lo es hoy en día y también era guapo más que muchos guardias o personas del feudo era un hombre atractivo a la vista.

-Bueno es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha a la aldea para que puedan descansar.

-Si ya estoy impaciente de llegar para conocer tu hogar Naruto –sama.

-Jejejej ya te dije que Zero formalismos, bueno solo hasta que sea Hokage.

En otra parte cerca de la frontera del país del viento y de la lluvia caminaba un grupo de hombres en dirección a la aldea de konoha todos con el símbolo del remolino en sus espaldas todos pelirrojos con excepción delos ancianos eran un total de cincuenta personas lideradas por Karin Uzumaki la prima de Naruto todo acudían a su llamado pues la maquina de la gerra no tardaría en ponerse en marcha y esto involucraba a todos en este mundo. Ellos sabían que desde las sombras algo se movía con cautela pero ellos podrían ayudar a detenerlo ya que eran uno de los clanes mas fuerte del mundo shinobi


	5. Chapter 5 segunda parte

Hola y perdón a todos los que siguen este fic pro tuve problemas técnicos mi pc murió por las buenas y se perdió toda la información que tenia incluido los capítulos que ya tenía escritos y el inició de otros fic. Sin más por el momento los dejo con la continuación del capítulo donde lo dejamos gracias por leer y aun me seguiré dedicando a este fic aun que ya tengo otro en proceso pero gracias no importa si es uno o dos lectores si les gusta seguiré

La maña transcurrió tranquila ya tenían días de camino y se habían detenido a descansar junto a un lago, Karin no parecía exhausta pero si lo estaba era la primera vez que sentía que tenía una familia pues ella y Naruto recorrieron gran parte del continente para encontrar a mas miembros del clan ya que ellos se creían los últimos del mismo.

Karin conoció a Naruto mientras huía de shinobi de la hierba que querían llevarla de regreso a su aldea para seguir usándola como un regenerador de chacra para sus fuerzas militares.

Naruto miraba la escena mientras se escondía en unos matorrales aun lado del risco no era su intención involucrarse en asuntos de otra aldea pero no podía abandonar a una mujer en desgracia. Con cautela y ocultando su chacra se acerco con sumo cuidado para ayudar a la chica en peligro. Karin estaba exhausta pues su chacra casi se agoto y estaba muy débil para pelear contra esos hombres por su mente paso la escena donde vio el cuerpo de su madre en el hospital sin vida ya que los hombres de la aldea la mataron por tomar todo su chacra. Tenía miedo de morir pues no quería el mismo destino de su madre de ser solo utilizada y no valorada. en ese último pensamiento todo se volvió obscuro pues un golpe tan fuerte que la tierra tembló y levanto una cortina de polvo.

Ella no lo creía alguien intercedió por ella para salvarla, a ella que ya no tenía esperanza solo distinguió en ese momento dos zafiros tan azules como el mar entre todo el polvo levantado fue muy rápido los hombres salieron volando en varias direcciones eran al menos diez pero para Naruto no sería problema. En el monto que el polvo se disipo pudo ver a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, el se giro así ella, lo vio a los ojos y por un segundo pensó que él la mataría al igual que a varios de los hombres que la perseguían.

Él le regalo una sonrisa tan cálida que le recordó al amanecer de un dia de verano tan tranquila tan sincera sin malicia alguna, en el momento que tomo su ano fue algo muy familiar para ella.

\- Me llamo Naruto soy de la Konoha,

-me llamo Karin, de la aldea de la hierba, gracias por salvarme

-no fue nada solo lo ago. porque eran muchos contra ti y por lo visto estas exausta y muy lastimada aun que ti chacra se me ase familiar.

-mi chacra es especial por eso los dela hierba me buscan y me quieren.

-Ya veo eso significa que solo te utilizan para su beneficio propio y no te reconocen por tu valor como persona. Eso me enfurece mucho y me pone de malas.

-¿Por qué Te afecta tanto?

-digamos que mi condición es similar a ti hay un poder en mi interior que supera muchas cosas.

Si lo deseas puedes viajar conmigo asta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarte, al cual puedas llamar hogar.

Naruto no tardo en extender su mano a Karin para que se levantara y emprender su camino algún sitio lejos de los hombres que el había vencido y para evitar que los siguiera Naruto uso sus clones que se dispersaban a todas direcciones para confundir a sus perseguidores.

-¿y tu donde iras?

-yo estoy buscando mis raíces y algún rastro de la familia de mi madre, a decir verdad tu me la recuerdas de algún modo.

-¿y cómo es eso en que se parece tu madre a mi?

-aunque no la conocí se que era igual que tu de cabello color rojo como el fuego y que ese es un rasgo muy importante en nuestro clan el clan Uzumaki.

-Momento ¿tú eres un Uzumaki? Pero no tienes el cabello rojo como el clan

-bueno yo soy la acepción ya que mi padre era el relámpago amarillo de Konoha y naci rubio como el, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Bueno la verdad es que no me he presentado de forma correcta soy Karin Uzumaki

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? ¡Eres una Uzumaki?

Karin se enrojeció al escuchar eso pues no esperaba tal reacción de alguien como el. Era muy simpático, agradable y cálido, era su nueva familia.

-¿Dime a donde huiremos Naruto?

\- viajo asi el oeste hacia el país de las olas y de ahí al país del agua en busca de mas familiares del clan, necesito reunirlo a todos los que sea posible necesito de su ayuda.

-la mía ya la tienes primo así que te acompañare en tu viaje y encontraremos a los demás del clan aunque es posible que se cambien el nombre para protegerse. Pero yo puedo sentir el chacra del clan te ayudaré a encontrar a la familia .

-eso será de mucho ayuda prima. Ciento raro decirte prima pero eso cambiara ya que somos familia Y viajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante cuento contigo.

Karin se levanto y vio a Shigetsu y sonrió le gustaba pero ella jamás se lo diría pero el era lago especial.

-Dime ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Konoha?

-Un dia mas y estaremos hay en nuestro nuevo hogar por fin un lugar al cual pertenecer

-pense que ya pertenecías a un lugar Karin

-casi pero haro podremos llamarlo hogar ya que el clan por fin está reunido todos somos una familia

-¿Naruto sabe que vamos en camino?

-si el nos espera ya hablo con el Hokage para rehabilitar el distrito Uzumaki.

En la aldea Hinata caminaba por la mansión ya era casi las dos de la tarde y se encontraba aburrida pensó en ir a la biblioteca buscar algo referente a Naruto o a su clan pero en la biblioteca no encontró nada referente a el, pensó en preguntarle alguna del las trabajadoras de la mansión pero no encontró a ninguna, entonces sele ocurrió una brillante idea ya que desde que ella llego no había salido de la mansión decidió cambiarse de atuendo para salir e ir a la biblioteca del la aldea.

Salió discretamente sin decirle a nadie a donde se dirigía para no levantar sospechas el hermoso vestido que usaba se lo cambio por una túnica de color lavanda con líneas blancas algo muy acorde con ella su cabello se lo recogió con una cola de caballo media no uso maquillaje pero aun sin el sus facciones eran muy notorias ya que tenia la piel sumamente tersa y delicada.

Mientas caminaba por la aldea veía a la gente en los comercios y en la calle todo era muy alegre de vez en cuando escuchaba las platicas de los aldeanos sobre los shinobi que regresaban de las misiones y como le iba en ellas, algunas chicas platicaban en un local de té sobre Naruto por un segundo dudo que fuese su rubio de ojos azules, pero una de las chica hizo el comentario que detono su curiosidad.

¿?-¿Ya saben que Naruto sama está de vuelta en la aldea?

En ese momento Hinata decidió tomar asiento cerca de la mesa de las chicas para escuchar mejor la conversación

¿?2-no lo sabía, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

¿?- ayer me encontré con Sakura sama preguntando si Naruto sama ya avía visto los arreglos que se escogieron para la boda.

¿?2-sera uno de los eventos mas importantes de la aldea la boda se magnifica.

¿?-si por su puesto Temari san vendrá desde la aldea de la arena y será dama de honor junto con Karui de la aldea de la nube.

En ese momento Hinata se puso triste el corazón se la partió en dos era un sentimiento muy doloroso pues pensó que le novio seria Naruto, pero un rayo de alivio salió de la booca de una de las chicas.

¿?2- y Sasuke sama ya paso a ver los arreglos florales?

¿?- si está muy complacido.

¿?2- Quien diría que Sakura sama y Sasuke sama se casarían.

Esas palabras calmaron el corazón turbio de Hinata pero al seguir escuchando entendería un poco mas a Naruto y como era su vida antes de ser el héroe de la aldea

¿?- Si es difícil de imaginar ya que Naruto sama le amaba mucho a Sakura sama y ha hora será el padrino de bodas de ellos.

¿?2- Naruto sama quiere mucho a sus amigos y prefirió dejar ese camino ya que Sakura sama siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke sama y Naruto sama quiere que ambos sean felices por eso apoya el amor de ellos.

Ese amor no correspondido izo madurar a Naruto mucho ya que podía entender los sentimientos de los demás, Hinata quien escuchaba atentamente la plática pensó que era una decisión muy difícil el dejar el amor que el tenia aquella mujer por su felicidad pensó en preguntarle a Naruto en su momento sobre eso pero sería descortés sin siquiera conocerle bien. Ella se levanto de su asiento y empezó de nuevo su camino a la biblioteca.

En las azoteas uno de los shinobi que acompañaba a Naruto seguía de cerca a Hinata para su protección aunque en la aldea se disminuía el riesgo de un ata que siempre era precavido tener un escolta, Sai era esa escolta secreta designado por Naruto para la protección de Hinata en la aldea.

En el camino se escuchaba de vez en cuando el nombre de Naruto y Hinata si podía sedeteni un momento para escuchar algo de el.

¿?-escuche que ese odioso zorro es candidato a Hokage.

¿?-si ¿en que pensara el tercero en ponerlo de postulante?

¿?-solo espero que no sea un peligro para todos por el demonio que tiene encerrado en su interior.

¿?-sabes que es tabú hablar del demonio que tiene ese chico en su interior, pero recuerda que también es el héroe de la aldea ya que el solo venció a Pein sin desatar al demonio.

Hinata siguió su camino a la biblioteca mientras miraba todo a su alrededor y escuchaba alas personas comentar o discutir sobre la decisión de que Naruto fuera postulante a ser Hokage.

No entendía que era eso del demonio encerrado en el. Pensaba que sería algo relacionado a su personalidad si se enfadaba o algo así, no pensó en que la realidad seria que en verdad tendría un demonio encerrado en su interior, aunque Naruto no pensaba así ya que él y Kurama.

La gente fue muy amable en indicarle como llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando se percato de que en una de las avenidas la gente se empezó a reunir para observar la caravana que entraba a la aldea. Ella se acerco curiosa para ver lo que pasaba su sorpresa fue al ver a Naruto junto a una chica muy bella de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos color violeta y de piel blanca. Los vio muy juntos y alegres parecían muy cercanos eso no le agrado mucho a Hinata.

Shion -Naruto sama es un honor entrar con usted a su aldea

Naruto –Shion sama me alaga, pero solo cumplo con mi trabajo aunque también lo hago por gusto ya que somos viejos amigos y me da mucho gusto que vinieras a verme mientras esta ocupada con cosas de política aunque yo igual tengo que involucrarme en esos asuntos ya que seré el próximo Hokage.

Hinata pensó que sería una novia o su prometida de el ya que se le veía muy feliz junto a ella; en su interior algo se rompía no entendía bien ese sentimiento pero lo que si entendió es que esa chica no era de su agrado para nada.

Con cierto disgusto Hinata siguió su camino a la biblioteca, no se rendiría en buscar algo referente a Naruto y de su pasado. Pensó en buscar algunos documentos importantes al os cuales pudiera tener acceso sin levantar sospechas de quien era ella.

Hinata buscaba en los estante de historia y de registros de la aldea pero solo encontró historias sobre la fundación de la aldea y de algunas de los clanes más importantes de la misma, no encontró nada referente a Naruto ni del clan al que pertenecía u otro dato lo único que tenia era la historia solo de la aldea; por un segundo pensó en darse por vencida.

El Hokage esperaba a Naruto y Shion en la entrada del templo donde se harían las ceremonias y los preparativos de las fiestas de fundación.

En ese momento llego un mensaje de Sai, donde informaba de las cosas que hacia Hinata en la biblioteca de la aldea.

Así que quiere conocer a Naruto mas afondo;

¿?-¿qué sucede? Hokage sama

Hokage- Hinata sama salió de la mansión y al parecer está investigando sobre Naruto; no entiendo que interés puede tener ella en el pero seguro tendremos que preguntarle directamente.

¿?- ¿cre usted que esto sea una trampa o alguna traicioon?

Hokage- Jejeje no lo creo es algo mas complicado que un plan para atacar a la nación del fuego, es amor ella se quedo prendida de le; esto es raro ya que la profecía del sol y la luna esta de promedio. Dime Kakashi ¿cres que Naruto es el chico de esta profecía?

Kakashi- puede ser la profecía decía de un demonio que se aria hijo del sol y del fuego haaaa sus padres eran conocidos por ser el sol y el fuego ya que mi maestro era el curto Hokage el rayo amarillo brillaba como el sol ysu madre era una gran mujer conocida por ser el fuego que avivaba el sol,

Hokage- jejeje si, sin duda el mejor de nosotros y muy sabio para su edad, y su madre una gran mujer.

En ese momento Naruto y Shion entraban por la puerta del templo, el Hokage dio por terminada su plática.

Hokage – Naruto gracias por escotar a Shion sama a salvo a la aldea, bienvenida Shion sama a Konoha es un placer tener su presencia para la ceremonia de el dios del fuego.

Shion – lord Hokage es un honor ser invitada a esta ceremonia, yo se que es un evento importante en la vida de la aldea y en la vida de la gente misma ya que en este templo se guardan las reliquias del primer Hokage

Hokage- Ho por cierto Shion sama, quisiera pedirle un enorme favor si el día de mañana puede dar la vendicion en dos templos mas.

Shion –¿Dos templos más?

Hokage – si dos mas ,el de el clan Uchiha y el Uzumaki

Shion – supongo que rehabilitaran los dos complejos, usted diga cuando dese que efectue la ceremonia Hokage sama.

Hokage – gracias Shion sama

Naruto – bueno yo me tengo que retirar Hokage sama, Shion sama

Shion- a ¿dónde vas Naruto? ¿Pensé que estarías con migo todo el día?

Naruto – la verdad es que tengo actividades de supervisión del are residencial y también de asis tir a otra invitada ya que esta bajo mi cuidado.

Shion – ¡ Ho baya entonces es más importante que yo¡

Naruto – no te alteres por ello, también es una visita diplomática muy importante, te prometo que mañana pasare a tomar el té contigo.

Naruto no sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras para Shion era un compromiso importante para ella ya que su objetivo era conquistarlo y de no ser asi aria que recordara su promesa la cual el olvido o mas bien no sabía que había echo una promesa de ayudar a Shion en " pasar el poder de Shion a la nueva sacerdotisa" una promesa que implica matrimonio.

Hokage- Naruto espera un momento necesitamos hablar al respecto de la llegada del clan Uzumaki

Shion sabia que el clan Uzumaki había sido destruido ya ase mucho pensaba que el único sobreviviente seria Naruto alguien que no tenia familia ni parientes vivos o por lo menos eso imaginaba.

Naruto- claro que si Hokage sama pasare en la tarde al entregar el reporte y hablar de la llegada de mi familia.

Hokage –Muy bien puedes retirarte espero que no se te dificulte nada el día de hoy jejejeje.

Naruto no entendía la isa del Hokage. Pero en cuanto llegara a la mansión de invitados lo descubriría.

En el camino no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería lo gracioso no le dio mucha importancia a eso pero un mal presentimiento se apodero de el, algo no estaba bien en ese momento Sai apareció para decirle que Hinata salió sin que nadie la viera, bueno casi nadie.

Salió por la puerta de lado sur sin que nadie del personal de la casa se percatara de ello

Es muy hábil para salir sin que nadie la viera, muy bien Sai iré enseguida, gracias prepara el informe para el Hokage por favor.

Sai salió directo para la torre Naruto seguía su camino con una sonrisa que se le borraría enseguida.

Naruto- Hola Ino vengo a ver ha Hinata sama

Ino- le diré que está aquí Naruto sama.

En ese momento Hinata bajaba las escaleras, Naruto noto que algo le preocupaba pues la luz de su mirada se había apagado no entendía el motivo pero quería averiguarlo.

Gumenasai por la tardanza e tenido un poco de trabajo y algo de falta de inspiración para darle vida a este fic pero espero le este gustando y gracias por seguir leyendo espero pronto actualizar


	6. la profecía y el nuevo distrito uzumaki

Gracias por seguir la esta historia en verdad me da gusto que este siendo de su agrado seguiré esforzándome para seguir dando una digna historia para ustedes, les recuerdo que los personajes no son de mi autoría pertenecen a Mashi Mismito también sus personalidades pueden cambiar sin mas por el momento los dejo. Hasta la próxima,

Naruto caminaba a la torre del Hokage a entregar su informe algo preocupado por la reacción de Hinata esa día ella parecía algo diferente, ella no le prestó atención en lo absoluto durante su estadía en la mansión simplemente lo evitaba aun que no de forma grosera ella estaba mal, pues la impresión de verlo con aquella chica que parecía muy cercana y el fracaso de encontrar algo en la biblioteca referente a el o alguna pista de su clan o familia la tenían así, había sido un pésimo dia para ella sin nada de progreso.

Kurama- mocoso ¿en qué tanto piensas?

Naruto – son muchas cosas Kurama, en primer lugar Karin y los demás ya están por llegar es muy probable que lleguen mañana o pasado mañana, Hinata sama está muy rara el día de hoy me ignoro durante mi visita de la tarde; Es complicado.

Kurama- jajajajaj muchacho no cambias ¿verdad?

Naruto- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kurama- dejare que lo medites un poco mas y luego te diré lo que sucede, por cierto ¿ya sabes algo del enemigo?

Naruto- al parecer aún no se mueven, se que están en la frontera sur cerca de la nación de la serpiente, aun tardaran bastante en venir pero no bajaremos la guardia en ningún momento.

Kurama –bien espero que pronto lleguen así tendremos algo de diversión hace tiempo que no salgo a luchar.

Naruto- si ya tiene tiempo que no luchas pero recuerda que tu poder es muy grande para liberarlo en misiones sencillas, con mi poder basta para ellas

Kurama- jajajaja me haces reír mocoso tu poder es igual de abrumador que el mío y ya te has sobre pasado varias veces destruyéndolo todo

Naruto se ruborizo de inmediato pues en alginas misiones se propaso de fuerza i destruyo muchas casa y partes del bosque. Por eso tuvo que salir de la aldea para entrenar mas y poder controlar su nuevo poder su chacra era inmenso, cuando niño no tenía esa cantidad de poder era alguien que no sobresalía era débil a comparación de muchos de sus compañeros de clase pero era mas débil que su amigo Sasuke en aquel entonces, pero gracias a su esfuerzo y arduo trabajo se supero a el mismo y Sasuke siendo reconocido por todos y al final por la persona que quería alcanzar a su amigo y hermano Sasuke.

Naruto- bueno se que me excedí un poco con las misiones pro recuerda que ellos tampoco me lo dejaban fácil eran los últimos Akasuki ese tal Kisame también tenía un chacra gigantesco o ese infame de Hidan que no se moría con nada de no ser por la ayuda de Shikamaru jamás se me ocurriría despedazarlo es bueno el que el rasen suriken fuera tan efectivo en ese momento.

Kurama – si fue bueno que lo perfeccionaras antes de eso en ese tiempo no nos llevábamos tan bien ¿verdad mocoso?

Naruto – si no éramos tan cercanos como hoy.

Mientras en la mansión Ino y Tenten estaban preocupadas por Hinata que se día desapareció y en cuanto apareció se le notaba decepcionada y algo irritada y frustrada pues ese día una inseguridad la invadió y fue cuando descubrió a Naruto con Shion, aun que ella no sabía la relación de ellos en realidad; su corazón se entristeció no entendía bien sus sentimientos asía Naruto o como eso la desesperaba pero ver a una mujer muy bella a su parecer era algo que ella no quería permitir ella quería ser la única a su lado para toda la vida.

Ino- dime Hinata ¿dónde estuviste en la tarde? Te buscamos por todas partes

Tenten- si Hinata ¿dónde te metiste? ¿y por qué estas tan desanimada? Vino Naruto y fue como si no existiera en es momento lo evitaste mucho.

Hinata- al parecer el ya tiene a alguien en su vida es bonita debo admitir no tengo oportunidad.

Ino-¡¿Estás loca?! Si tu eres realmente hermosa eres una perla en lo profundo del mar la belleza más grande del mundo, desde que estoy a tu servicio e visto muchos hombre como comentan tu belleza y sobre todo tu forma de ser con la gente siempre amable pero firme ante la injusticia y de buen corazón.

Tenten- Hinata recuerda que eres una mujer antes que princesa y que si te interesa esa persona lucha.

Hinata - ¿Qué clase de sentimientos crees que tengo? (ella misma no sabía cueles eran sus sentimientos en realidad solo sabía que no le agrado nada ver a una mujer cerca de el)

Ino – Hinata se que te atrae el rubio pero primero hay que acercarse y conocerlo para que puedas saber qué tipo de sentimientos son los que tienes hacia el.

Hinata- hoy estuve buscando información sobre el en la biblioteca pero no encontré absolutamente nada referente a _él_ o su clan, fue muy raro solo encontré la historia que sabemos.

Ino- seguro es porque se oculta un gran secreto referente a el y su clan, si se lo preguntas directamente ¿o al Hokage?

Hinata- si podría preguntar al Hokage para saber más sobre él.

El Hokage esperaba a Naruto para su reporte de la misión de escolta y también de la llegada del clan Uzumaki, todo era muy repentino no sabía por qué el clan que se creía extinto se reunía en la aldea aun que por derecho ellos tenían un lugar en la aldea ya que en el pasado ellos y los Senju fueron los que terminaron con la guerra de clanes y los unificaron.

Naruto conocía su pasado por leyendas y poca información que obtuvo en el viejo distrito Uzumaki. eran la leyenda del el sol y la luna que eclipsaría el mal, una de las historias que encontró como cuento de niños aunque en parte fue modificada para ello ya que el escrito original se detallaba que los descendientes de el rikudou senin y su hermano los descendientes de cada rama tendrían un poder para detener la amenaza que se oculta en las sombras, pero si lo hacían juntos tendrían un pode aun mayor para unir al mundo en una nueva era de paz y prosperidad.

El Hokage caminaba en su oficina cuando una ráfaga de viento soplo y Naruto apareció ente le el Hokage no se sorprendió pues Naruto había mejorado superando todas sus expectativas. Recordó como era de niño hiperactivo y malo en sus jutsus y siempre tubo malas notas, pero hoy ya era diferente era muy fuerte a pesar de su corta edad el ya había superado a su padre el cuarto Hokage. Y el era como un abuelo orgulloso pues ese niño que creció sin amor de padres o hermanos, era un gran hombre amable y de buen corazón y también se había echo Sabio gracias a su experiencia adquirida durante su viaje.

Hokage- Naruto ¿ya tienes el reporte de tu misión de hoy?

Naruto – si Hokage sama ya esta listo, y respecto a lo del distrito Uzumaki quisiera revisar el progreso de la reconstrucción ya que el clan llega mañana,

Hokage- ya esta terminado por eso necesitaba que vinieras ya que a partir de hoy serás parte del consejo ya que tu eres la cabeza del clan Uzumaki y ellos necesitan un representante ante le consejo.

Naruto – Hokage sama yo ya tengo mucho trabajo como anbu y mis deberes como candidato a Hokage y además debo de atender a Hinata sama pues aun tengo esa misión de ser su escolta y cuidar de ella en el palacio de hade.

Hokage- lo se pero es una petición de los demás clanes ya que eres un miembro de la aldea pero puedes poner a alguien mas del clan como tu representante mientras estés de misión.

Naruto- ya tengo ala persona que puede ser mi sustituto en mi ausencia.

Hokage- ¿Quién es esa persona en la que confías?

Naruto – si es mi prima Karin ella es inteligente y muy astuta buena negociadora y seguro ara lo mejor para el clan en mi ausencia si se requiere ya que las juntas del consejo no son muy a menudo.

Hokage- ya veo, eso significa que confías plenamente en ella. Me parece bien ya que tu juicio es bueno y no te equívocas.

Naruto- gracias Hokage sama.

Hokage- Naruto mañana necesito que escoltes a Hinata sama a el distrito Uzumaki aremos una comida en tu honor por tu nombramiento de cabeza de tu clan y también Shion sama nos acompañara también y pasado maña ara el ritual en el templo de los antepasados del clan.

Naruto- gracias Hokage sama. Bueno dejando de lado el informe de vigilancia de la mansión donde Hinata sama se hospeda, salió en la tarde al parecer a la biblioteca; al parecer estaba buscando algún tipo de información sobre la aldea quizá.

Hokage- jajajajaja o de alguien en especial, esto es interesante que Hinata sama salga de la mansión sin escolta ya que nadie se dé cuenta de eso.

Naruto -¿porque piensa que buscaba información de alguien?

Hokage- eso deberías de preguntárselo tu jajajajaja

Naruto no entendía a que se refería el Hokage y no le prestó mucha atención, prefirió dejarlo pasar. Pasarían muchas cosas interesante en la aldea la llegada de uno de los clanes mas famoso del mundo shinobi, que Naruto fuera nombrado cabeza del clan y el evento principal la boda de Sasuke y Sakura por la ventana del despacho del Hokage podía ver la montaña de los rostros Hokage y miraba atentamente la de su padre y se preguntaba si el seria igual que el un gran Hokage y más aun si sabría distinguir las situaciones que pasarían a su alrededor.

Ya Naruto había salido del despacho del Hokage en cuanto salió del edificio una sombra ingreso al despacho era su maestro Kakashi Hatake, no se acercó con anterioridad ya que Naruto lo había sobrepasado con creses lo hubiese detectado de inmediato.

Hokage – veo que ya has perdido tu toque

Kakashi- eso parece, Naruto a mejorado mucho se a superado a si mismo en varias ocasiones, ya verifique lo que buscaba Hinata sama era referente a Naruto como sospecho Hokage sama.

Hokage – eso es interesante, solo me pregunto cuál será el interés de Hinata sama en Naruto.

Kakashi- pueda que sea el destino o algo mas grande, los Uzumaki ya están por llegar a la aldea y eso significa que algo grande esta por pasar.

Hokage – ¿que has averiguado?

Kakashi- al parecer una fuerza externa aun no se manifiesta , falta algo pero aun no se que pueda ser.

En ese momento Naruto ingreso de nuevo al despacho del Hokage sorprendiendo a Kakashi y al mismo Hokage.

Naruto – aun falta que reúnan los requisitos de la luna para abrir el portal que ara que los antiguos despierten.

Hokage – Naruto veo que en verdad no te fuiste.

Naruto – así es Hokage sama me pareció sentir a Kakashi sensei. Por eso solo fingí irme quería escuchar lo que tenían que discutir, y si podía ayudar a resolver sus dudas.

Kakashi –baya y yo que pensé que no me detectaste.

Naruto- todo lo que está pasando está escrito en la profecía del el sol y la luna donde los dos hijos descendientes de hermanos se reúnen para evitar el fin de la humanidad.

Hokage – pensé que ese era un cuento de niños, no pensé que sería una profecía.

Naruto -Lo mismo pensamos nosotros pero ase unos dos años cuando buscaba pistas de mi familia encontré el manuscrito oculto es manuscrito decía el destino del mundo,

Hokage – bueno si tú y tu clan ya están al tanto de esto, pero me alegra saber que tu el futuro Hokage se adelanto tanto ante el inminente peligro, tu has superado a tu padre y a todos los Hokages, serás un digno sucesor.

Naruto- aun me falta mucho Hokage sama solo hago lo posible para mantener a salvo la aldea y la paz.

Kakashi- ya veo.

Hokage – siento dejarte todo en tus manos Naruto pero confió en ti .

Naruto – gracias

Ya terminado su reunión Naruto por fin se dirigió a su casa, con la mente fría, el Hokage estaba orgulloso de el y Kakashi también; maduro bastante en ese tiempo.

Hinata se disponía a descansar cundo un mensajero del Hokage se reunió con ella y le dio una invitación para la comida y ceremonia de apertura del distrito Uzumaki y la celebración del templo de los ancestros, ella pensó que sería un gran momento para saber quién era Naruto ya fuera Naruto quien selo dijera o el Hokage, la curiosidad es algo con lo que no podía lidiar.

Shion de igual manera recibió la invitación del Hokage, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para mantenerse cerca de el y por fin poderle decir que debe cumplir su promesa de dar una heredera para la sacerdotisa en pocas palabra una hija, aunque ella tenía un sentimiento muy profundo por Naruto lo amaba, pero por su posición no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos lo único que quedaba por hacer era pedirle que cumpliera su promesa.

La noche paso tranquilamente y la mañana sería interesante a la llegada de Karin y el resto del clan, los más ancianos serian consejeros de Naruto y Karin, los ancianos eran Arihoku un ninja de elite que peleo en la segunda gran guerra shinobi, la otra era Akane una anciana que fue medico shinobi experta en antídotos y cirujano en jefe y Makoto un sabio que peleo en la primera guerra shinobi junto al primer Hokage y el líder del clan Uzumaki Ashina, aun siendo un anciano en sus tiempos de juventud fue discípulo del líder del clan aun era un niño en ese entonces sería un genin.

El sol resplandecía con gran intensidad la mañana era muy hermosa las puertas de la aldea la gente iba y venía con prisa los preparativos estaban listos para dar la bienvenida al nuevo clan de la aldea era un gran evento ya que ellos también eran parte de los clanes fundadores. El Hokage esperaba en la entrada junto a el estaba Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto algo impaciente por la llegada de su clan y de su prima que aunque no lo pareciera le ponía feliz saber que tenia un pariente aun que no fuera tan cercano,

Sasuke- tranquilo dobe ya están cerca no debes preocuparte.

Sakura – si Naruto tranquilízate no te alteres por nada

Naruto- si tienen razón

En ese momento se apreciaba el grupo de shinobi del clan encabezados por Karin y los ancianos; Karin levanto la mano en forma de saludo para alertar a Naruto y compañía y a Naruto se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro estaba satisfecho de que la espera termino y de que los sobrevivientes de su clan llegaran a salvo.

Karin- hola ¿Naruto querido primo como estas?

Naruto – hola Karin, que bueno que ya están aquí, me tenían preocupado pensé que algo les paso.

Akane- Naruto sama gracias por preocuparse por nosotros estamos bien, recuerde que somos fuertes.

Naruto- de eso no tengo duda Akane bachan

Karin y compañía eran guiados al distrito Uzumaki, las mujeres eran hermosas de cabellera rojiza como el fuego o el atardecer de un día de verano y de piel clara eran mujeres hermosas, los hombres que veían pasar a las mujeres quedaban hipnotizados, los hombres eran altos y fornidos de complexión atlética también llamaban mucho la atención de las mujeres.

Todo era alegría a la llegada de el clan Uzumaki pero ya en el distrito estaba preparado para recibir a los nuevos miembros de la aldea, en el templo de los antepasados Shion preparaba la ceremonia para dar gracias a los ancestros.

Y n la residencia principal los Akimichi tenían preparado un gran banquete, Hinata estaba preparándose para asistir a la celebración, en su mente repasaba como se acercaría a Naruto o al Hokage para obtener información de Naruto,

Ino y Tenten observaban a Hinata y sabían que cuando ella se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie en el mundo podría hacerla desistir de su decisión, y eso lo sabían bien Hinata podría ser una delicada flor en el exterior pero por dentro era una leona con garras afiladas, Hinata le suplico a Neji que la entrenara en las artes marciales de la familia que pasaban de generación en generación esta solo se pasaba a los hombres, pero Hinata insistió tanto que Neji se lo enseñó,

Hinata-ya estoy lista chicas vamos a la celebración

Tenten- ¿Hinata estás segura de ir?

Hinata- si no puedo faltar el Hokage nos invito para celebrar el resurgimiento del clan Uzumaki.

Ino- si Hinata quiere ir iremos sus motivos tiene para ir a la celebración

Hinata- si, en efecto Ino tengo mucha curiosidad de conoce el pasado de Naruto de quien es el es un enigma muy grande y saben cómo me gusta resolver enigmas,

Ino- se honesta es porque te gusta y quieres saber si la chica con la que lo viste es su prometida o algo por el estilo.

Hinata se sonrojaba a más no poder ese era su motivo oculto y no sabía que decir respecto a eso, estaba atrapada no sabia como salir de eso.

Ino- no te preocupes no diremos nada sabes que te apoyamos en esto. Tú tienes que ser feliz si el es la persona indicada.

Tenten –si, Ino tiene mucha razón sabes que tu eres nuestra amiga y que haríamos lo que fuera por ti, y aremos lo posible para ayudarte en lo que fuera.

Hinata- gracias chicas por su apoyo siempre están junto a mí.

Naruto se sentía raro al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por sus parientes y mas con el honorifico sama, eso siempre lo ponía alterado pues no sabía cómo lidiar con ese titulo, Sakura y Sasuke estaban felices por su amigo y hermano.

Sasuke- dime Sakura ¿quién es la sacerdotisa que está en el templo de los ancestros Uzumaki?

Sakura – es una larga historia, antes de que tu y Naruto pelearan, tuvimos una misión de guardaespaldas de la sacerdotisa Shion. Tuvimos dificultades con ella por su actitud algo arrogante y petulante también grosera pero se puso peor ya que un grupo de rebeldes buscaba despertar a un demonio milenario que traería la destrucción del mundo si Shion no colocaba de nuevo el sello, Naruto la salvo de esos monstruos y peleo contra el líder de ellos cuando estaba poseído, al final Shion cambio mucho y le pidió a Naruto que le ayudara a pasar su poder a la siguiente sacerdotisa y Naruto le prometió ayudarla en eso.

Sasuke-ya veo por eso la sacerdotisa está interesada en el dobe, pero por lo visto Naruto olvido esa promesa.

Sakura – si eso parece, espero que el sepa hablar con ella y decirle que no puede ser su esposo.

Sasuke- yo igual espero que así sea el dobe debe cumplir con su sueño de ser Hokage el es el mas apto siempre ara lo mejor por la aldea y su gente. Tengo fe en el en mi hermano.

Sakura- yo igual él se ha convertido en un ejemplo a seguir un héroe para todos, a veces me cuesta creer todo lo que ha madurado él en estos años.

Sasuke- pero también no te he dicho que al parecer también cautivo a Hinata sama pues sus damas no me dejaban de preguntar por él, al parecer el dejo buena impresión tras matar a Zabuza y salvar a Hinata sama de una manera muy particular llegando en el momento justo cundo el estaba a punto de dar el golpe mortal.

Sakura- ha Hinata sama no la conozco, sé que es una princesa del país de la llama y sobrina de Tsunade sama.¿ es bonita?

Sasuke- si es muy bonita, y muy del tipo del dobe es agradable

Karin y dos de las mujeres del clan; Amari era una mujer un poco mayor que Karin pero le tenía mucho respeto ya que ella era una mujer muy madura para su edad. Yukari era otra de las chicas joven pero muy poderosa tenía un gran nivel en su control de chacra y esperaba en ser un medico shinobi algún día. Todas caminaban por el nuevo distrito Uzumaki decidiendo que casa seria para cada miembro del clan, Naruto le pidió a Karin asignar la casa adecuada a cada uno del clan y principalmente dejar una casa para las reuniones del clan y una de huéspedes para los jinchuriki.

Karin vio una casa grande y decidió que ese seria casa del patriarca para Naruto y para la que sería su familia cuando decidiera formarla. Una casa casi igual de grande sería la de huéspedes y la casa contigua la de ella y las chicas que la acompañaban pues se hicieron más cercanas. Ya Karin tenia todo bien organizado ella se volvió la mano derecha de Naruto.

Amari – Karin dime ¿tú sabes por qué Naruto sama esta tenso?

Karin- al parecer esta tenso por la situación que estamos pasando con respecto a la profecía del sabio de los seis caminos.

Yukari- yo pienso que Naruto sama necesita una novia para des estresarse jajajaja

Amari- yo pienso igual ya es hora que el empiece en buscar esposa.

Karin – tal vez pero recuerden que la misión del clan es encontrar a los herederos del sol y la luna.

Los herederos de Hagoromo y Hamura, los que fueron ele guiados para detener el mal.

Hinata a llegaba al distrito Uzumaki estaba maravillada el distrito estaba muy alegre todo ere alegría y festejo muchos clanes estaba dando la bienvenida entre ellos los Nara, los Akimichi, los Sarutobi, los abúrame, los Inuzuka los clanes fundadores.

Hinata – todo están animado tan colorido es hermoso

Ino- si todo es muy bonito muy alegre me encanta todo esto

Tenten- a mi también

Ino- Hinata dime ¿hoy estarás cerca de Naruto verdad?

Hinata- si no me daré por vencida antes de pelear, esta ves no.

Bueno hasta aquí dejamos el cap de hoy espero que les guste y que sigan comentando y gracias po su apoyo


	7. celos y sentimientos ha flor de piel

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que siga siendo de su agrado y continuare con esta y ya estoy empezando otras más gracias.

Las cosas no marchaban como Naruto esperaba, las decisión de hacerlo líder del clan se sentía muy presionado por los ancianos y el Hokage ya que dé ha hora en adelante tendría muchas más responsabilidades para con ellos y la aldea pero de todos modos estaba contento, los otros clanes que estaban en la celebración comentaban la llegada de los Uzumaki pues ello eran parte de la fundación de la aldea y tenían un merecido lugar. Shikamaru veía a Naruto como sonreía por su clan, en otro lado del complejo antes de la comida se encontraba Hinata siendo escoltada por dos shinobi anbu.

Ino-dime Hinata ¿estás nerviosa?

Hinata- si algo, pero he decidido seguir a delante y no retroceder a mi palabra.

Uno de los shinobi reconoció esas palabras y se lo dijo a Hinata y pensó en Naruto el hombre que jamás se rindió y nunca se retracto de su palabra su camino shinobi.

¿?-Hinata sama dice lo mismo que Naruto sama, de nunca retroceder a su palabra

Ino- ¿Naruto dice eso?

¿?- si, Naruto sama jamás retrocede a su palabra ese es su camino shinobi, el juro salvar a Gaara sama el Kasekage. Y lo cumplió también.

Ino y Hinata se sorprendieron por lo que el anbu dijo pues era sorprendente como Hinata y Naruto tenían la misma forma de pensar en ese momento Hinata decidió preguntar al anbu quien era Naruto y qué tipo de persona era el.

Hinata- disculpe ¿Qué tipo de persona es Naruto sama?

¿? – Naruto sama es un shinobi bueno y amable con las personas, a pesar de que….

Hokage – veo que ya llegaron, buen trabajo ve con kotetzu, bienvenida Hinata sama

Hinata e Ino se sorprendieron al ver a el Hokage y que los allá sorprendido antes de enterarse de algo importante del pasado de Naruto, Hinata se sintió frustrada por un momento ya que por fin obtendría algo de información referente a Naruto y el Hokage apare.

El Hokage sabía bien que Hinata quería saber algo de Naruto, pero el no quería que se enterara de nada por alguien más que no fuera Naruto , pues Naruto era el héroe de Konoha y la esperanza de la aldea ya que el cambio a muchos de los aldeanos con su fuerza y su determinación, por ello el tenía que ser quien le contara su historia.

Hinata -Hokage sama gracias por la invitación a la celebración del clan Uzumaki.

Hokage- Hinata sama usted es invitada de honor en Konoha y también es una invitada de Naruto, el siguiente Hokage.

Hinata – gracias Hokage sama

El Hokage condujo a Hinata, Ino, Tenten a la explanada principal donde estaban todos reunidos, una gran mesa estaba dispuesta para los invitados en ella se encontraban los ancianos, Karin y Naruto, Hinata sonrió mientras vei a Naruto.

El lugar junto a Naruto estaba vacio la perfecta oportunidad de estar cerca de él, en ese momento vio una figura alta con una túnica negra y símbolos en rojo y el kanji de zorro en rojo, se sentó en ese lugar era una figura intimidante casi demoniaca. Naruto parecía no tener miedo ante ese ser al contrario parecía tener una relación cordial con él, el Hokage durante un segundo sintió un gran temor ase ya diecinueve años lo había sentido. Sabía que el kyubi salía de vez en cuando a la hora de entrenar junto con Naruto.

Hinata – Hokage sama ¿Quién es el hombre junto a Naruto kun?

Hokage-el es un invitado de honor también Hinata sama (el Hokage no sabía cómo explicar que ese hombre era el kyubi el espíritu de nueve colas)

Hinata-ya veo.

El Hokage se dirigió hacia Naruto para saludarle, pero también sentía curiosidad de el porqué el kyubi estaba en su forma humana. Kurama no paso des apercibida l parecencia del Hokage ese era el momento para hablar con el Hokage

Hokage – hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto – bien Hokage sama

En ese momento Kurama sorprendió a Naruto y al sandaime al levantarse abruptamente ante ellos .

Kurama-hola Sandaime, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía

Hokage- kyubi …..

Naruto –Kurama por favor tranquilízate.

Kurama- estoy tranquilo solo saludaba al Sandaime, sandaime solo quiero decir que lamento lo que sucedió en aquel entonces sé que mis palabras no remedian nada pero tenía que decirlo es lo correcto.

Hokage- gracias Kurama se que no era tu intención sé también que fue obra de Madara Uchiha quien te controlaba contra tu voluntad y que no era tu deseo lo ocurrido en esa ocasión.

Kurama-gracias que no es mucho pero solo deseaba decirlo apropiadamente

Las palabras de Kurama tomaron por sorpresa al Hokage. Pero también noto como el estar con Naruto lo cambio mucho ya no se sentía el odio que emanaba en ese momento

Naruto se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido con el Hokage y Kurama, pensó que era raro de el disculparse de algo pero lo entendía el era un ser lleno de odio por el trato que recibió como un arma y no como una criatura llena de vida y de emociones también, sentía en su interior como Kurama se sentía aliviado de no ser odiado por Hokage sino amistoso y comprensivo, en ese momento Kurama decidió retirarse y regresar a su interior de Naruto.

Naruto- o disculpe Hinata sama mi grosería de no saludarla por favor tome asiento a mi lado.

Hinata – muchas gracias Naruto kun. (Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón casi se detenía de tanta dicha que casi se desmalla Naruto la tomo de la mano antes de que ella colapsara)

Naruto- ¿se encuentra bien Hinata sama?

Hinata- si disculpa Naruto kun me mare un poco.

Naruto -si necesita algo hágamelo saber por favor Hinata sama.

Hinata- claro que si Naruto kun te lo haré saber gracias

Shion se preparaba para la ceremonia en el templo Uzumaki y la bendición del nuevo líder del clan seria oficiada por ella en ese momento ella tomarla la oportunidad para recordarle la promesa que le izo. Era un plan sin fallas ya que le tendría que casarse con ella para así darle la tan ansiada heredera, pero aun faltaban cuarenta minutos los cuales se le aíran eternos.

Hinata estaba muy feliz junto a Naruto y el también se sentía muy dichoso no entendía porque pero la presencia de Hinata le hacía sentirse inquieto pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo y muy feliz era un estado que él no sabía porque solo con ella se sentía así era desde la primera vez cuando caminaban por el jardín durante la luna llena ese fue el momento donde su corazón por primera vez latió con intensidad aun más de lo que él pesaba cuando estaba junto a Sakura.

Sakura – al parecer Naruto ya está más tranquilo junto a esa chica, ¿la conoces Sasuke?

Sasuke-mmmm…. Al parece es Hinata Hyuga sama.

Sakura- con que ella es Hinata sama. ella se ve muy bien junto a Naruto, asen bonita pareja ¿no crees?

Sasuke-si se ven bien juntos, pero temo que es solo apariencia es casi imposible que terminen juntos

Sakura- puede ser, pero cabe esa posibilidad ya que si Naruto se convierte en Hokage si se podrán casar, bueno eso si en verdad hay algo entre ellos se nota que hay un sentimiento entre ellos.

Sasuke-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Sakura?

Sakura- ella tiene los mismos ojos que tenía cuando éramos niños los mismos llenos de ilusión de estar con la persona amada

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura ya que ella mantenía la misma mirada de ese tiempo cuando lo veía, el amor de Sakura también era un bálsamo para su alma pues gracias a ella también cambio y vio lo que tenía a su alcance y que siempre fue suyo. Se inclino y deposito un suave y delicado beso en los labios de la kunoichi el cual la izo estremecerse pues sabía que Sasuke no era tan abierto a sus sentimientos

Karin ya regresaba a la celebración junto Amari y Yukari las tres chicas estaban animadas aunque Karin algo nerviosa era la primera vez que no la miraban como una herramienta o un objeto, peo por alguna razón estaba feliz muy feliz tenía un nuevo hogar donde no era marginada y donde era reconocida.

Naruto-Hinata sama espero que el banque sea de su agrado y que no se esté aburriendo

Hinata- todo esta delicioso Naruto kun me lo estoy pasando bien no tienes de que preocuparte.

Naruto- bueno es que pensaba que una celebración así seria aburrida para usted ya que no es el tipo de eventos al cual usted este acostumbrada asistir.

Hinata- puede que así sea que no es lo que se acostumbra en la nobleza, pero es muy agradable la comida, el baile las canciones, las historias y tantas cosas que suceden aquí es más vivo de lo que son las reuniones o banquetes que celebran en palacio me gusta mucho en más alegre no me cansaría de esto.

Naruto- me alegra que lo esté disfrutando Hinata sama es un honor que este aquí.(por un instante Naruto miro a Hinata ella era una doncella hermosa y de unos ojos místicos los cuales lo tenía hipnotizado y por alguna razón él quería tomar su mano para sentir su delicada piel como lo izo en la posada, pero se de tubo antes de hacerlo pensó que sería algo irrespetuoso)

Naruto-al parecer ya regreso m prima se la presentare. Karin ven por favor

El grito llego a los oídos de todos que empezaron a reír y Karin se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras caminaba a la mesa principal del banquete y miraba a Naruto con ojos de ira, Naruto sintió el instinto acecino y pensó estoy muerto, se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar aceptando su destino.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo se escucho por toda la plaza y todos voltearon a ver qué ocurría, Karin abofeteo fuertemente a Naruto no solo por gritarle si no por abrazarla por sorpresa. Eso la hizo sentir avergonzada de la situación.

Naruto- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Karin- por lo imprudente que fuiste al abrazarme dé repente

Naruto- solo estoy feliz de ver a mi prima y que llegaron bien a la aldea que tiene eso de malo.

Karin- gracias Naruto; pero es extraño tener una familia y ver que tú te preocupas por mi me hace sentir rara pero también muy feliz

Naruto- se que es nuevo todo esto igual para mi, jamás pensé que tendría una prima u otro familiar pero estoy feliz de tenerte a ti Karin y al resto del clan

Una pequeña lagrima surco sus ojos de Naruto al igual que los de Karin y se dieron un abrazo. Esto no paso desapercibido por los miembros del clan e invitados y mas para Hinata que por un lapso de tiempo sintió unos celos que se calmaron al escuchar que eran primos y que Naruto estaba preocupado por ella. La escena la izo sentir feliz por ambos.

Naruto –Karin te presento a la princesa Hinata Hyuga de el país de la flama, es mi invitada de honor

Karin con una reverencia saludo a Hinata. le parecía algo extraño ya que ella era una mujer de gran belleza para estar junto a Naruto, y aun que su primo no era feo al contrario era un hombre de gran porte y atractivo tenía que admitir Hinata parecía una mujer fuera de su alcance. Pero debía admitirlo hacían una gran pareja ambos contrastaban a la perfección

Karin- mucho gusto Hinata sama, soy Karin Uzumaki la prima de Naruto.

Hinata- igual mente Karin san me da gusto conocerte (de igual modo contesto el saludo con una reverencia)

El tiempo paso entre risas, historias y juegos para todos los invitados pero ya todo estaba listo en el templo la sacerdotisa Shion solo esperaba al nuevo líder del clan Uzumaki para purificar el templo y dar la bendición de los ancestros.

Naruto invito a todos a ir al templo pues la ceremonia ya daría comienzo Naruto estaba ya de mejor humor la comida, las historias y principalmente la compañía de Hinata eso fue lo mejor de ese día, pero había otros asuntos que atender no podía solo ignorar sus nuevos deberes. Shion se encontraba en la entrada esperando a Naruto pues el tomaría parte de la ceremonia una parte de ella estaba muy impaciente pues el ritual seria parecido a una celebración de matrimonio ya que el líder del clan tendría que entrar junto con ella al templo.

Hinata reconoció a la sacerdotisa como la chica que vio a Naruto días atrás y pensó que en efecto ella seria la novia o prometida de Naruto, pero decidió esperar a ver qué era lo que ocurría

Shion-bienvenidos al tempo de los ancestros Uzumaki este día conmemoraremos el renacer del clan con la bendición al líder del clan Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto- gracias Shion sama y gracias por el voto de confianza del clan por darme la oportunidad de ser el líder del clan yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer prevalecer la voluntad del clan y de la aldea.

Shion- si esa es la voluntad del clan que así sea, si es la voluntad de la aldea que así sea y si es la voluntad del fuego que así sea.

Shion invito a Naruto a colocarse junto a ella y entraron juntos al templo Shion extendió su mano para tomar la mano de Naruto el cual pensó que era parte del ritual sin saber que tenía otro propósito.

Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón en el momento en que se tomaron de la mano ella sabía bien que era lo que quería decir ese gesto, los celos se empezaron a ponderarse de ella, en sus ojos perlados se podía ver un destello de enfado y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo ante tal escena pero algo la izo no dar un paso fue como una fuerza desconocida se sentía muy dolida no quería ese sentimiento en su interior, en sus ojos se empezaban a remolinar las lagrimas. Naruto volteo pues sintió una mirada dolida y celosa sobre él no podía decir de dónde venía en ese instante soltó la mano de Shion sin mediar palabra. El acto no paso desapercibido por Hinata y un nuevo sentimiento apareció llenando su pecho de nueva esperanza de que él no le perteneciera a esa mujer

Shion – ¿Por qué sueltas mi mano Naruto?

Naruto-disculpe Shion sama siento que no está bien que nos tomemos de las manos no sé cómo explicarlo pero no es correcto,

Shion-bueno entremos al templo para tu bendición como patriarca del clan y santificar el santuario.

Shion maldecía por lo bajo de esa reacción lo que ella planeaba era que al entrar al templo de las manos eso era como una propuesta de matrimonio pero ella al ser una sacerdotisa también podría ser tomado como un matrimonio, esto solo aplicaba en el caso si el patriarca estaba soltero al momento de ser presentado en el templo de los ancestros, Naruto desconocía de esto ya que era la primera vez que asistía a una ceremonia de esta índole

Sakura también se percato de lo que sucedía, pensando que Shion era astuta ya que si hubiese entrado al templo tomada de la mano con Naruto sería igual que un boda, eso si era muy sorpresivo pero fue más sorpresivo cuando Naruto soltó la mano de Shion sin motivo alguno y que volteara a ver al publico lo fue más. Sakura buscaba la causa de l porque se soltaron de la mano ella vio a Hinata con una mirada de esperanza. Algo estaba ahí y ella lo sabia la chispa del amor estaba en esa mirada sonrió conspiradora mente

Ya en el altar del templo Shion hacia la ofrenda de gratitud y bendición todos observaban con detenimiento el ritual donde Shion bañaba a Naruto en incienso y ofrecía la copa ancestral que pasaba de generación en generación aun que en este caso era nueva ya que era el resurgimiento del clan.

Hinata no perdía de vista la es cena seguía con cierta angustia de que ella siguiera muy cerca de Naruto, esto si que le ponía celosa, pero gracias a kamisama la ceremonia termino entre gritos y algarabía, por fin el clan tenía un patriarca y eso significaban tiempos mejores para todo. Naruto salía del templo observaba la algarabía y jubilo del clan entero y de los clanes invitados se detuvo en las escaleras y dirigió unas palabras

Naruto- esto es el inicio de una nueva etapa donde todos unidos trabajaremos para la prosperidad de la aldea ya que solo unidos podremos lograrlo es nuestro nuevo hogar y todos somos parte de la aldea el clan Uzumaki se compromete a cuidar nuestro nuevo hogar y ser parte la seguridad de la misma aldea y la gente que vive en ella. Todos aplaudieron a la palabras de Naruto si quedaba alguna duda en ese momento se despejo ya no existía alaguna de que Naruto era el indicado de ser jefe del clan y el futuro Hokage el aria todo por la aldea y el bien de toda su gente.

El bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con Karin y los ancianos, todos estaban felices Naruto lo había hecho bien.

El clan tendrá que ir a jurar lealtad a la aldea y al país del fuego como nuevo clan residente en Konoha el ya estaba exhausto solo quería ir a su departamento pero aun había muchas cosas por hacer, tomo un poco de aire y siguió con su actividad.

Naruto- Karin ya ¿hiciste la distribución del complejo según las necesidades de cada familia del clan?

Karin- ya está todo listo en cada casa y también la tuya-

Naruto – ¿la mía?

Akane- a si es Naruto sama como jefe del clan tienes que estar cerca de ellos para orientarlos y guiarlos.

Makoto- Naruto sama usted fue elegido para ser el nuevo patriarca del clan por muchos motivos y hoy no me cabe duda de que usted es el indicado para realizar esa función aun que es joven aun ya tiene mucha sabiduría.

Arihoku- Naruto sama no se preocupe, todos estarán en sus casa yo y Karin sama ayudaremos a que todos tomen su casa.

Naruto –gracias por sus votos de confianza no los defraudare, bueno lo dejo en sus manos, voy con el Hokage y Hinata sama

Naruto dejo el resto en las manos de Karin y de los ancianos, él se dirigía al encuentro del Hokage quien estaba platicando con los líderes de los otros clanes, Hinata se mantenía la margen de las platicas Naruto decidió hacerle compañía.

Naruto- Hinata sama ¿me permite hacerle compañía?

Hinata ¡Naruto kun¡ me sorprendiste

Naruto-disculpe Hinata sama no era mi intención sorprenderla

Hinata- fueron hermosas tus palabras después de la ceremonia se que serás un gran patriarca y que defenderás a todos en la aldea,

Naruto- espero serlo es mi sueño ser el siguiente Hokage.

Hinata - ¿puedo hacer una pregunta Naruto kun?

Naruto- claro que puede Hinata sama

Hinata-¿quién es en verdad Naruto Uzumaki?

A Naruto le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta de Hinata y fue ay cuando comprendió el porqué estaba en la biblioteca buscando documentos o libros

Naruto-esa es una pregunta que no esperaba, haaaa la verdad no se por donde empezar Hinata sama

Hinata- disculpa mi pregunta fue algo tonta no era mi intención.

Naruto- no Hinata sama no fue mala pregunta solo que no se por donde empezar a contestar lo que usted quiere saber.

Hinata se ruborizaba mientras platicaba con Naruto tan cercana mente el corazón le latía rápidamente era un sinfín de emociones muchas nuevas para ella, el también se sentía con muchas emociones toda nuevas por un momento caviló en su interior que nunca se sintió así con Sakura u otra mujer

Hinata- bueno me gustaría saber cómo fue que creciste y te convertiste en el hombre que eres hoy.

Naruto- bueno mi infancia fue diferente a muchas personas… yo crecí sin padres ni tutores o algún familiar mis padres murieron el día que yo nací, fue dúrate el ataque a la aldea hace ya casi diecinueve años, yo fui creciendo sin que nadie tomara la responsabilidad de criarme.

Por un momento Hinata pudo percibir como una melancolía se posaba sobe Naruto ella se sintió mal por hacerlo recordar algo ten triste. Mientras el seguía con su relato

Mi infancia fue caótica muchos aldeanos me despreciaban y algunas ocasiones me maltrataban me odiaba por algo que yo no hice; ellos le temían por el espíritu de nueve colas que el se fuera a descontrolar y volviera a atacar la aldea, es por eso que nadie se izo cargo de mi el Hokage por un tiempo se mantuvo a distancia pero él fue el único que me visitaba de vez en cuando. Con el tiempo me fui metiendo en problemas para llamar la atención y que la gente me mirara.

Así pasaron unos años luego entre en la academia de shinobi, en ese momento me puse como meta ser Hokage para que toda la aldea me viera por quién soy y lo que valgo, me entrene duramente para ser fuerte y mejorar en mis técnicas jamás he retrocedido a mi palabra ese es mi camino shinobi el que seguiré siempre jamás retroceder a mi palabra, en es e tiempo hice amigos verdaderos y un hermano Sasuke Uchiha al principio peleábamos por todo éramos tan diferentes en ese entonces yo siempre quise que el me reconociera como su igual, el siempre fue el mejor en todo yo no era nada bueno en eso, yo mejoraba pero el se alejaba mas y mas me esforcé mucho para alcanzarlo pero me faltaba. Un día el abandonó la aldea, nos enfrentamos pero aun me faltaba mucho para ser su igual.

Siempre trabaje duro en mi entrenamiento por mucho tiempo…ceo que la estoy aburriendo con algo tan trivial Hinata sama disculpe mis modales. Sabe jamás le e contado nada de esto a nadie ni a mis compañeros de equipo

Hinata – no te preocupes Naruto kun, fui yo la que te pidió que me contaras sobre ti yo soy la que se debe disculpar por asarte recordar algo tan doloroso y triste. Me causa admiración lo que as logrado en este tiempo y como te has superado para cumplir tus metas.

Naruto no sabía porque le conto todo eso el siempre guardo su dolor para si pues nunca quiso preocupar a nadie de los amigos o sensei que lo apreciaban, pero por alguna razón se sintió tan cercano a Hinata tan intima que sin titubeos decidió contar parte de su historia, el se sintió aliviado y se quito un gran peso de encima.

Hinata- gracias por tener confianza en mi una desconocida.

Naruto- aun que usted no lo crea Hinata sama siento que puedo confiar en usted por eso le conté mi pasado

Hokage- disculpen que los interrumpa, Naruto ya es hora que des por terminado el festejo por hoy mañana ha que hablar de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura ,

Naruto – claro que si Hokage sama, disculpe Hinata sama me retiro Hokage sama.

Hokage- veo que por fin obtuvo lo que buscaba Hinata sama.

Hinata- ha, ¿disculpe Hokage sama?

Hokage- que ya sabe quién es Naruto y cuál es su motivo de ser.

Hinata- si Hokage sama , ( Hinata se ruborizo ruborizó al ser descubierta de lo que hacía en la aldea pero no lo pensó mucho ya que ellos eran shinobi y ella estaba bajo su cuidado )

Hokage- supe que usted quería saber algo de Naruto, el es un gran hombre a madurado mucho el perdono a todos los que lo lastimaron y los que lo humillaron, tal vez sea culpa mía por no poder darle lo que siempre quiso pero él a superado todo eso y es el mejor de toda su generación y estoy muy agradecido con usted por escucharlo y ser comprensiva con él.

Hinata- no hay que agradecer nada Hokage sama yo tenía la necesidad de saber más de él. Es algo que no sé cómo explicar


	8. los demonios de las sombras y el sello

Sakura estaba recargada en la entrada de la habitación donde Shion se preparo para la ceremonia de bendición del templo de los ancestros, meditaba o que diría pues sabia cuales eran los planes de ella respecto a Naruto y como casi logra hacer un compromiso público con él, ella sabía que Naruto desconocía esa tradición que si la cabeza de un clan estando soltero o viudo entraba al templo de los ancestros durante su bendición tomado de la mano de alguna mujer esta seria reconocida como su prometida ya que se creía que sería de el consentimiento de los ancestros la unión de dichas personas ya que muchos clanes lo practicaban.

Naruto no era una mala persona no merecía ser engañado de esa manera el merecía ser tratado con respeto y honestidad, así pensaba Sakura ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo o mejor dicho un hermano

Shion meditaba en lo ocurrido su plan casi fue un éxito aunque no esperaba que Naruto le dijera que estaba mal que l no podía hacer eso, esas palabras le destrozaron el corazón de algún modo quería una explicación de eso, pero tendría que hacerlo al día siguiente ya que todos se retiraron Naruto acompaño al Hokage y a una extraña que lo acompañaba. Era hermosa pensó con el cabello del color de la noche y la luna en sus ojos una piel nívea era una mujer hermosa por su mente rondar la idea de que ella era la prometida de Naruto una mujer a su altura o alguien muy allegada a él.

Para Sakura Shion tardo demasiado en salir de la habitación eso la ponía de nervios ella quería hablar con ella a toda costa antes de que ella llevara a cabo su plan para que Naruto cumpliera su palabra; justo en ese momento Shion salía de la habitación.

Sakura- Shion sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

La rubia se sintió sorprendida por la persona que le hablaba era la misma chica que estaba con Naruto durante la misión donde ella fue protegida, ella ya no era la misma mujer que era tosca y ruda al verla casi no pudo reconocerla el tiempo había hecho su trabajo ya no parecía una mujer ruda si no una delicada flor de cerezo recién abierta.

Shion- Sakura san veo que el tiempo te a echo justicia has cambiado bastante estas…. Como decirlo, más hermosa

Sakura- honor que me hace Shion sama, pero no vine halar de eso Shion sama. Yo solo quiero hablar de Naruto y del modo que usted casi lo obliga a tener el compromiso de matrimonio con usted.

Shion- yo solo quiero que el cumpla su palabra de dar una nueva sacerdotisa al templo.

Sakura- se que el lo prometió pero también piense en su felicidad y su deseo de ser Hokage, no le robe su sueño ni la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que él ame.

Shion- tal vez no te des cuenta pero yo estoy enamorada de el, gracias a el cambie mucho ya no tengo miedo y de mi poder el se volvió mi salvador el me enamoro con su forma de ser de jamás darse por vencido.

Sakura- entiendo sus sentimientos Shion sama pero también quiero que el sea feliz con la persona que el escoja yo lo quiero como un hermano. El ya no es el mismo chico despistado de ese entonces a madurado mucho yo solo quiero que el sea feliz.

Shion – el será feliz a mi lado le daré todo mi amor ya lo veraz.

Sakura-¿ a tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos de el? o ¿solo piensa en los suyos?

Shion- el se enamorara de mi eso te lo aseguro.

Sakura- Yo solo deseo que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado de esto Shion sama, por favor piense bien las cosas no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después, me retiro Shion sama me disculpo por interrumpirla.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura antes de marcharse, Shion se sintió molesta por lo que decía Sakura aun que ella sabía que tenía mucha razón, Naruto tenía muchas cosas que proteger a su clan a la aldea entera ya que su sueño era ser el Hokage la sombra que cuida a todos los shinobi dela tierra del fuego y a su vez ella tenía muchas responsabilidades como sacerdotisa del templo de los demonios, eso la ponía en una situación muy difícil como Sakura había dicho el ya no era un muchacho que no sabía nada.

Las horas pasaban y la noche en la aldea era muy tranquila todo era jubilo y felicidad, en la mansión del distrito Uzumaki Naruto aun no se sentía cómodo con su nueva posición de líder del clan se sentía presionado no sabía cómo actuar rodeado de los ancianos consejeros. Por un momento en su mente apareció la imagen de Hinata sonriendo era tranquilizador para el esa mujer tenia una fuerte influencia en el, no era mala si no todo lo contrario cuando pensaba en ella su mente se aclaraba y podía pensar mejor las cosas de importancia.

Karin- ¿te pasa algo Naruto?

Naruto – no es nada solo pensaba en la información recolectada y cual seria el siguiente paso del enemigo.

Akane – Naruto sama por su sonrisa y su mirada no solo era eso en lo que pensaba

Naruto – que cosas dices Akane bachan jejejejeje.

Karin – no lo intentes ocultar primo se nota a leguas que pensabas en una mujer esa sonrisa lo dice todo jajajajaja.

En otra parte Hinata se sentía aliviada de que Naruto no entrara al templo tomado de la mano de la sacerdotisa aun existía una esperanza para ella de estar con Naruto sabía que tal vez por su posición como princesa fuera más difícil de estar con el. El sentimiento que nacía en su pecho era muy fuerte no sabía cómo describirlo pero solo lo sentía por Naruto, tenerlo cerca le hacían sentir segura que nada podría lastimarla jamás y al mismo tiempo sentirse fuerte para no rendirse ante nada.

Ino – ¿Hinata en que piensas?

Hinata – ¡Ino! me asustaste

Ino- te vi algo pensativa y quise saber qué es lo que te ocurría, bueno mas bien ya se lo que pasa.

Hinata- ¿ha si? Y que piensas que me pasa?

Ino- Hinata, mi querida Hinata no en balde llevo siendo tu amiga por tanto tiempo se que te pasa algo pero al parecer no es nada malo. ¿a caso estas pensando en Naruto?

Hinata-¿co-como lo sabes? (Hinata se sonrojo mucho no sabía como Ino se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba) bueno no solo pensaba en eso sino en esta sensación que fluye en mi interior, aun no seque pueda ser.

Ino – mi querida Hinata tu estas enamorada de ese rubio, el te ha cambiado no sé cómo decirlo pero el brillo en tus ojos cuando estas con el es diferente.

Hinata - ¡como dices eso Ino es vergonzoso!

Ino- descuida Hinata no diré nada mas, solo quiero que tu seas feliz y que todo te salga bien. Bueno ya me retiro descansa.

Hinata se quedo pensando en las palabas de Ino, ella enamorada de el in hombre casi irreal el hombre que le salvo la vida, el hombre que sufrió tanto pero que jamás se doblego y menos se rindió. Un hombre de fuerte convicción y de palabra inquebrantable, el sueño se apodero de ella mientras cavilaba lo ocurrido en el día.

La noche era fría en las montañas la penumbra lo rodeaba todo acepto por un monasterio que estaba oculto en la cordillera continental en un pequeño valle, era una zona de muy difícil acceso, en ese monasterio vivían los monjes de la diosa kaguya la madre del sabio de los seis caminos y hagoromo de la luna.

Todo parecía tranquilo en la noche solo se escuchaba el viento que silbaba mientras era partido por las rocas de los riscos cercanos los guardias de la torre siempre estaban en alerta, aunque era muy difícil que alguien llegara a ese lugar, los caminos eran escarpados y traicioneros.

¿?1.- Una noche tranquila de nuevo.

¿?2.- si eso parece, pero algunas veces me pregunto porque nos entrenamos tanto si para llegar a qui es casi la muerte.

¿?1.- Puede que sea así pero ya sabes que es mejor estar preparados para todo, recuerda las palabras del señor kimimaro que el sabio de los seis caminos encomendó a nuestro clan custodiar el sello de Onihago. Esa fue su voluntad ya que nuestro clan era el más devoto a su madre la diosa kaguya –

¿?2.- supongo que tienes razón,

De un momento a otro el viento dejo de soplar y el silencio se izo presente pero un ruido inusual alerto a los guardias dispuestos al borde de la muralla observaron a dirección al camino que daba a la entada y el ruido se izo mas fuerte, se escuchaba el metal arrastrándose lentamente, eso era escalofriante ya que el silencio fue cortado de tajo con el peculiar sonido.

La obscuridad no ayudaba en lo absoluto a ver que rea ese sonido, de pronto un fuerte estruendo sacudió el valle, los gritos de auxilio se escuchaban en la torre que fue derivada, el golpe fu asestado por unas cadenas con una oz atada a la punta, estas salían de entre las sombras,

¿?-¡ataque enemigo¡

Kimimaro – todos a sus puestos de combate pre prense

¿?1- así que por fin nos atacan.

Yakuro – kimimaro sama valla a salón principal y proteja el sello, nosotros los detendremos aquí.

Kimimaro - yakuro te lo encargo por el honor de nuestro clan.

¿? -¡Así que ese es el sumo sacerdote?

¿?- así parece

¿?- yo me encargare de el

¿?- no es justo tu siempre peles con los mas fuertes de cada sitio que atacamos.

¿?- deja de quejarte, sabes que Sanpano es poderoso y el único que puede enfrentar su kekengenkai. El también tiene uno muy especial ya que su piel endúrese y soporta muchos ataques.

Sanpano- ya kyosuke tú tendrás el honor de darle el golpe de muerte. Bueno sigamos con el ataque y dejemos esto para después, solo intenta que estos monjes no te maten jajajaja

Kyosuke-no pienses que soy tan débil. Sigamos con esto ¡AL ATAQUE¡

De las sombras salieron cientos de soldados que comenzaban el ataque todos armados y listos para morir. Los arqueros del templo comenzaron a disparar contra los atacantes las flechas caía acertando en sus objetivos algunas atravesaban el cuello de los atacante otros en el pecho otras en las piernas pero no parecían que eso los detuviera, cuando uno caía dos más tomaban su lugar en el ataque.

Los invasores no se detenían ante la defensa de los monjes comenzaban a atravesar la brecha de la torre caída los que primero ingresaron fueron recibidos por flecas cayendo muertos al instante los que entraron después usaban los cuerpos como escudos para abrir el paso a los demás. Con forme se abrían paso para ingresar comenzaban el combate cuerpo el sonido del metal chocando inundaba el pequeño valle los arqueros que se encontraban en la muralla caían uno a uno por kunais y dagas lanzadas de todas direcciones, todos peleaban valerosamente para defender el monasterio, sanpano se abría paso por el campo de batalla con su katana cortando y decapitando a cuanto hombre intentara detenerlo su katana ya estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo la sangre de los monjes que mataba a su paso todo era un caos y confusión no se explicaban cómo era posible que fueran atacados por tan gran número de soldados si no era fácil llegar a ese lugar, kyosuke hacía lo propio el usaba una oz corta de una mano y una daga atadas a una cadena larga que se retraía lo que a él más le divertía de las batallas era cortar a sus enemigos de un tajo en canal en lo que el veía como su corazón se detenía y la sangre lo bañaba para el era una imagen sin igual. Sanpano le agradaba mas ver como la sangre cubría su katana sentía que el rojo que la teñía era lo más elegante del mundo un rojo tan natural que lo hipnotizaba de inmediato volviéndolo más feroz como un lobo que no ha comido en meses entrando en un rebaño de ovejas para saciar su hambre, el tercer hombre solo se limito a ver esa escena llena de sangre y agonía era una sinfonía que le hacia vibrar todos sus sentidos. Ellos eran la triada, hombres convertidos en demonios sanpano el escudo, kyosuke la daga y por ultimo Akiho la mano demoniaca es se deleitaba con la visión que los otros dos creaban a su paso pero el casi no tomaba parte en la batalla su mano poseía una garra de metal con la que atravesaba a sus enemigos. y que también le serbia para defenderse.

Las horas que duro el combate fueron largas y duras al final ya solo quedaba kimimaro de pie rodeado de cadáveres de los enemigos y algunos de los monjes que estaban con el. Sanpano entro lentamente y kimimaro lo vio fijamente e los ojos.

Kimimaro- Ustedes no obtendrán e el tesoro de este monasterio

Sanpano- jajaja no creo que eso se pueda eres el ultimo monje que queda en este monasterio asi que no te agás ilusiones.

Kimimaro- el onihago no debe ser despertado silo asen el mundo que conocemos será destruido.

Sanpano – te diré una cosa monje, solo porque estas a punto de unirte al creador.

No hay forma que nos detengamos ya que la búsqueda de poder es lo que asemos somos la trinidad,

Kimimaro activo su kekegenkai y su cuerpo cambio unas protuberancias salieron de el de color blanco eran huesos afilados y duros el no podía permitir que ese sello silería del monasterio el y sus amigos lo habían protegido por generaciones desde que Hogoromo otsutsuki se los encomendó a ellos el clan más fiel a las enseñanzas de su madre kaguya, se abalanzó directo a sanpano de su mano salió un hueso afilado con el cual asestaría un golpe directo al pecho del enemigo.

Sanpano no hizo ningún movimiento simplemente lo recibiría de lleno el impacto solo sonrió con malevolencia, kimimaro se sorprendió por la actitud en su enemigo al notar que él no tenía ninguna postura defensiva por un segundo dudo en seguir el ataque un mal presentimiento se apodero de él pero continuo, asesto el golpe directamente en su enemigo un golpe que en muchas ocasiones rompía metales tan duros y gruesos aun mas que el aceró no pudo atravesar a su enemigo su espada hecha con sus huesos se quebró como un palillo contra un roca, el asombro no se izo esperar al igual que una risa burlona.

Sanpano- ¿eso es todo lo que tiene el monje más fuerte de este monasterio? Que decepcionante.

En ese momento dio un golpe a kimimaro con su katana el cual fue bloqueado con el brazo donde se formo una especie de escudo hecho por sus huesos. Sanpano – baia baia si te puedes defender bien espero que por lo menos me puedas entretener algo por favor.

Kimimaro –are algo mejor te matare por lo que les hiciste a mis camaradas y te mandare al infierno,

Sanpano - dejemos la charla y comencemos con esto, quiero ver que tono adquiere mi katana con tu sangre mesclada con los otros monjes.

Kimimaro - ¡DESGRACIADO MALDITO!

Sanpano tomo posición de ataque y se abalanzo rápidamente contra su objetivo dando un par de golpes en las estructuras formadas por los huesos de kimimaro eran bastantes fuertes podía soportar el ataque. Kimimaro hacia lo posible también para asestar un golpe a su oponente pero había algo en la piel de ese hombre, por mas que lo intentara el o podía perforarla siempre resistía cada impacto asestado por el.

En un instante sanpano atravesó la defensa de kimimaro asiéndole un corte profundo en el costado derecho el cual lo izo sentir un dolor inmenso y dejo escapar un alarido que hasta el más valiente congelaría. Sanpano sonreía satisfecho empezaba a ver como la sangre cubría el filo de su katana la euforia comenzó a inundar su sistema lentamente asiendo más agresivos sus ataques en contra de un ya cansado y herido kimimaro pero no vencido.

Un segundo alarido se escucho por el pequeño valle kimimaro sangraba por la boca sanpano por fin atravesaba a kimimaro por el vientre perforando varios de sus órganos, pero una reacción de asombro en el rostro de sanpano se dibujo. kimimaro sonreía satisfecho concentró todo su chacra en la punta de uno de sus huesos de su mano derecha con la cual atravesó el costado de sanpano perforando uno de sus pulmones asiendo que escupiera sangre.

Sanpano- que sorpresa monje as sabido atravesar mi piel pero eso no ara la diferencia

Kimimaro- lo se que no morirás con eso pero pude probar que tu piel es atravesada fácilmente.

Eran sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente

Sanpano se disponía a dar el golpe final a kimimaro cuando fue detenido por Akiho

Akiho- recuerda que no lo puedes matar aun lo necesitamos para recuperar la llave.

Sanpano ¿llave? Pensé que veníamos por el sello donde están encerrados lo Onihago

Akiho- el sello es la llave de la urna que está bajo el cuidado del país del fuego se encuentra en el centro del palacio de jade.

Kimimaro se sentía ya agotado por la pérdida de sangré casi se desmalla cundo uno de los soldados enemigos empezó a sanar sus heridas mientras le ponían unos grilletes supresores de chacra, los soldados desparecían en las sombras momentos antes del amanecer no parecían estar vivos pero si morían los cadáveres eran tragados por la tierra.

Kimimaro aun no despertaba y la herida de sanpano fue sanando poco a poco gracias a su chacra era la primera vez que alguien atravesaba su escudo el cual se formaba con chacra y hierro de su sangre asiéndolo un escudo tan duro como el diamante y difícil de perforar ya que también tomaba algo de carbono del dióxido de carbono adicionándolo a su armadura dándole mayor dureza convirtiéndolo en pequeñas partículas de diamante. Lo que nunca imagino era que alguien cargara de chacra un objeto para darle más fuerza para perforar esa armadura de la cual se sentía orgulloso analizaba las cosa pero concebía tal acto, salió de sus pensamientos mientras observaba lo que hacia Akiho el extendía su mano mientas eta se cargaba de chacra señalándole donde estaba la entrada al lugar donde se escondía el sello había varias trampas protegiéndolo solo el sacerdote supremo sabia como desactivar.

Akiho- kyosuke despierta a nuestro amigo por favor y se delicado no quiero que lo mates aun

Sanpano-¿cómo aras que coopere el monje para abrir la puerta donde se encuentra el sello?

Akiho – kyosuke tiene la manera de persuadir a nuestro amigo de hacerlo sin pelear por eso el está aquí.

Sanpano – espero que si pueda ya que si no lo hace los matare a los dos.

Kyosuke observaba lo que discutían los otros mientras iba por kimimaro lo cual lo molestaba un poco pero sabía que su técnica aria que el monje cooperara con su cometido el lo disfrutaría mucho ya que en el proceso él lo torturaría de muchas maneras al hombre convirtiéndolo en un cobarde sin remedio que pida la muerte a gritos.

Kimimaro despertaba lentamente de su sueño recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el era el ultimo monje vivo en ese monasterio aun ha si tenía que cumplir con su deber y no decir nada sobre como liberar el sello o como sacarlo de la cámara donde estaba oculto por cientos de años ellos lo mantuvieron a salvo y en una noche todo se perdió.

Akiho- veo que ya se despertó gran monje.

Kimimaro- malditos no se saldrán con la suya.

Kyosuke- lo aremos y tu nos ayudaras en eso aun que tu no lo desees y antes de que mueras te daré una hermosa visión de lo que aremos en este mundo.

Kimimaro- todos los monjes fuimos entrenados para soportar todo tipo de torturas asi que no podrá hacer nada.

Akiho- eso ya lo veremos que tan fuerte es tu voluntad para no decir nada.

Kyosuke izo un par de sellos con sus manos miro directamente a los ojos de Kimimaro, el dolor que kimimaro sentía era abrumador pocos soportaban tal nivel llegando a lo irrazonable se sentía igual que romperte todos y cada uno de los huesos sin excepción, el genjutsu que kyosuke se llamaba posesión de almas asia que el alma del poseído saliera del cuerpo y pudiera observar todo mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil para ser poseído por el usuario del genjutsu. Durante ese periodo el huésped podía tener acceso a la memoria del anfitrión par revelar sus secretos.

Kyosuke- vaya monje si que tienes muchos secretos escondidos y muchos muy sucios.

Kimimaro podía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar y también contestar a kyosuke mientras el poseía su cuerpo.

Kimimaro- maldito deja que regrese a mi cuerpo para darte tu merecido poder matarte

Kyosuke- como si pudieras monje, te diré algo yo soy mucho más rápido que sanpano con migo no hubieses tenido oportunidad alguna y posible mente me hubiese dejado llevar y te hubiera matado cortándote la garganta y sacándote el corazón.

Al adentrarse mas en la mente de kimimaro podía ver su pasado como su clan lo fue criando para ser el máximo defensor del monasterio donde creció y como durante los años el fu protegiendo a todos con sus habilidades y como se gano el derecho a ser el sumo sacerdote del monasterio, también conoció parte de su pasado el cual usaría para torturarlo después de que obtuvieran la llave.

Akiho- bien comienza retirando los sellos que fueron puestos en este muro.

Kyosuke- claro, eso será muy sencillo aun que tengo que darme prisa el cuerpo de este no soportar tanto. Maldito sanpano no tenias que herirlo tanto.

Sanpano- sabes que si es un buen contrincante sabes que no me contengo así que da gracias a que sigue vivo,

Kyosuke se dio prisa a retirar los sellos de la entrada y se adentraron en ella conforme avanzaban encontraban muchas trampas dos estuvieron a punto de matarlo pero gracias a que era el cuerpo de kimimaro no sufriría daño alguno.

Sanpano-Bien hay esta la caja donde se encuentra el sello-

Akiho- bien por fin podre despertar al demonio de la noche aquel que encerraron aquellos dos ase tantos siglos.

Kyosuke- si así podremos darnos un banquete de gloriosas matanzas y llenar este mundo de sangre

Sanpano- ya sabemos que le nos dará nuestra recompensa por liberarlo. Así que apresúrate.

La recamara donde se encontraba el sello en una urna de jade tallado con el símbolo del sabio de los seis caminos, esta estaba rodeada de chacra antiguo para evitar el robo solo el sumo sacerdote podía abrirlo por ello kyosuke lo poseyó, con el chacra y sangre de el lograrían romper la barrera de protección.

Kimimaro solo podía ver lo que ellos hacían sin poder resistirse, perdía las esperanzas de que el mundo fuera salvado cuando recordó algo muy importante que le dijo su maestro antes de legarle el lugar de sumo sacerdote…..

Kimimaro recuerda que nuestra diosa kaguya tuvo dos hijos los cuales siempre fueron amados por ella y a los cuales ella heredo su poder ellos sellaron a un demonio el onihago. De las profundidades del mundo él despertó de los deseos de hombres viles y consumió sus almas pero no quedo satisfecho así que vago por la tierra consumiendo almas y cuerpos de la gente, entonces los hijos de la diosa kaguya lo sellaron en una urna y fue sepultada bajo una roca rodearon con placas de jade cargado de chacra que lo mantendrá a ralla, pero aun hay sombras en la obscuridad buscando despertarlo para que triga de nuevo épocas de angustia y destrucción, el trabajo de nosotros es cuidar el sello que lo liberaría de esa prisión, pero ellos dejaron un legado en sus descendientes y una promesa que si el demonio es liberado ellos lo enfrentaran y lo devolverán a las sombras por el resto de la eternidad dando paso a una nueva era de paz. Con esas palabra el se sintió con nuevas esperanza sabiendo que su muerte ni la de sus camaradas seria en vano ellos serian vengados por los descendientes de hamura y hogoromo, el sol y la luna pueden romper con las tinieblas era lo ultimo escrito en la caja de jade algo que solo los monjes podían leer.

Akiho- ya tenemos la llave es momento de ponernos en marcha.

Sanpano- bueno y a ¿dónde iremos?

Akiho- al palacio de jade a robar la urna donde esta sellado.

Kyosuke- si iremos y aremos una gran matanza para recibir al onihago, pero antes mataremos a este monje torturándolo.

Kyosuke libero a kimimaro del genyutsu pero al liberarlo kimimaro saco una daga que se incrustó en el pecho y ates de morir le dijo a kyosuke que no le daría el gusto de torturarlo y matarlo con sus manos y sus últimas palabras fueron EL SOL Y LA LUNA ROMPEN LAS PENUMBRAS POR SU LUZ, y dejo este mundo con una sonrisa.

El sol salía por el oriente y la luna se ocultaba horizonte ambos astros tenían un brillo muy particular y era raro que ambos estuviesen en el cielo la noche y el día se mesclaban la sangre de los monjes cubría el suelo del monasterio pero algo sucedió en el instante en el que el sol toco la punta de uno de los techos que aun estaban de pie los monjes muertos se convirtieron en haces de luz que ascendían al cielo como señal de nueva esperanza.

El sol comenzó a iluminar Konoha el día comenzaba con nueva vida ya que el clan Uzumaki se integro a la aldea y era muy vistoso ya que todos eran pelirrojos era un nuevo color el este mundo uno que comenzaba a cambiar el ritmo de la aldea para bien muchos ellos ayudaban el lo que podían a Naruto arreglaban las casas del distrito y ayudaban con las reparaciones de Uchiha, mientras que Naruto no descanso mucho la noche anterior leía detenidamente unos documentos que antiguos del origen del clan, todo era molesto ya estaba cansado y decidió tomar un descanso para conocer a mas de sus familiares y nuevos maigos.

Bueno asta aquí lo dejo me disculpo por la tardanza en publicar pero e tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo pero espero ser un poco mas rápido en seguir publicando para ustedes y gracias por seguir este fic.


End file.
